The Fox Inside, Friends Outside
by KrazySage
Summary: What if Naruto went to an academy to learn how to be hunter and a ninja and be the strongest ninja his mother and father wanted him to be, NaruXHina, lemons and lots of cursing later, Sakura and Sasuke bashing, has some references to movies and other anime, I DON'T OWN NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox Inside, Friends Outside**

**Bold: Demons**

**Bold **_**Italic: demon talking**_

_Italic: thinking_

Under lined: Jutsu or Spiritual technique

Chapter 1: The days the Leaf wakes up

Konohagakure

Along time ago the peaceful Village Hidden in the Leaf was made by the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju and the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju with the help of the Uchiha clan except one, Madara Uchiha. Madara betrayed the leaf to bring about 'peace' with the **Nine Tailed Demon Fox, the Kyuubi**. Hashirama defeated Madara to stop his plan and ended up with his wife, Uzumaki Mito as the first jinchūriki of the **Kyuubi**. Later in life Hashirama took a student who would be the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi who would later teach the Legendary Sannin, one including the Toad Sage Jiraiya who would teach the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze who world be Konoha' s Yellow Flash. Now that brings us to the present… were a certain child is being born but something nobody except last generation and higher will know and hate him for and that child's name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

The Present

"Hurry and call the Fourth the fox is already close to the gates!" said the leaf shinobi who just got stomped on by the **Kyuubi**.

"Umino NOO! Damn you fox you will pay" another shinobi says before there's a big puff of smoke that is the toad boss, Gamabunta and on top is Minato Namikaze with blond hair and blue eyes with his combat clothes on.

"Bunta do you think you can stall him for a little while I need to focus on getting the **Kyuubi** farther from the gates." Minato asks the toad boss

"Sure thing Minato just don't try to get yourself killed by doing it ok" the toad boss says will getting ready to lunge at the fox.

"Sure thing Bunta I just hope Kushina and Naruto are ok after that masked man tried to control the fox I just need time to tell Hiruzen, but let's take care of the mess first ok I'm ready just make sure I can get a sure shot at him that's all need ok." Minato says when he just finished the space/time jutsu.

The **Kyuubi **gets ready to shoot a bijuudamathe all a sudden the toad boss shuts the foxes mouth with his leg and all of a sudden there's a huge flash of bright light and they see the fox is gone but Hiruzen who knows better is looking for the fox looks and sees him chained to the ground and rushes of where he suspects Minato to be.

'_I hope you're safe Minato I don't want more paper work now damnit.'_ Hiruzen thought while rushing to go see Minato.

Were the fox is

Minato transported the fox in a deep forest were Kushina and their son Naruto is.

"Mina-kun I will be fine in the afterlife but before we do it I will seal the **Kyuubi** back in me before I die so you can take care of Naruto and watch him" Kushina says smiling to a crying Minato and Naruto.

"Kushi-chan I got an idea, but you won't like it that much" Minato sighs before finishing what he says "we could seal it in Naruto with a little bit of our chakra so we can both see him when the time comes." Minato finished saying with a sad smile towards Naruto who's crying.

"Mina-kun are you sure he will be okay, I mean what about the council and Danzo who will want to use him or kill him and what about the village who will treat him like they did to me but more worse. I can't imagine that happening to him at such a young age" said Kushina crying but thinks it's a better plan than hers because honestly she can't think Minato can take care of himself at times.

Suddenly the **Kyuubi **says**" **_**If I can be sealed to stop my instincts from kicking in to save the village Kushina and Minato then I won't resist and be sealed into the kit I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for what I've done I wanted to get out and live peacefully but Madara did this to me. Kushina I will protect Naruto as if he was my own and Minato don't worry about the village a friend of mine who I met a long time ago to act a plan if something like this ever happened to me or you to.**_

Minato is astonished the fox is being reasonable but still wondering who this person is and ask "**Kyuubi** who is this person to keep the village straight while I'm gone"

**Kyuubi** then smirks and says _**"the person is named Crow, Dr. Crow, he has an academy that teaches how to make and use a customized weapon and don't worry he will watch Naruto now that your both gone."**_ **Kyuubi** clears his throat then continues "_**We should get this done and quickly Hiruzen will be coming soon." **_ Minato and Kushina both nod and gets the sealing ready.

When everything is setup Minato sacrifices his life to seal the first part of the seal and Kushina finishes the second part right when the life starts coming out she tells Naruto to take care and that **Kyuubi** and this Dr. Crow will watch over him and Minato says to Naruto to take care and respect your elders and they both die right when Hiruzen comes but the fox is still there but being sucked it to the seal.

**Kyuubi **sees him and says_** " Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato and Kushina are dead but they wanted me to tell you a few things. First Minato wanted to say good luck with the paper work and don't let the council or Danzo push you around or my friend who will be here in 6 years sees Naruto being hurt he will make you life more hell than all the great Shinobi Wars combined. Second Kushina told me to tell you that take care of Naruto until 6 years pass or she will tear a new ass hole in you. Finally a fake Madara caused all this and he was a Uchiha who died when a rock smashed one side, that's all I saw in his mind and I'm very sorry I caused." **_**Kyuubi** cries after that because he lost a good friend because of a foolish man and his plan.

Hiruzen nods at **Kyuubi** understanding and picks up Naruto right when the foxes chakra disappeared without a trace then three anbu ninja appears by Hiruzen.

A Dog masked one ask "were is the Fourth Hokage-sama and the fox"

Hiruzen points to Minato and Kushina's body were laying and Dog just drops to his ground to see his sensei dead before him and his mother figure to.

The other anbu in a Boar mask ask" what about the fox is it dead or just sealed so we can kill that thi-"

The anbu is hit to the ground before he could finish by Hiruzen and his look was of pure rage when he heard that and Naruto starts crying and the Boar masked anbu smirked thinking this is going to be easy.

Before the anbu could do anything Dog subdued Boar and made him a pass out.

Hiruzen nodded at Dog and Weasel and they took Boar away.

'_I got a feeling that I'm going to be tired after all this' _Hiruzen groaned while Naruto laughs at Hiruzen's pain.

In the council room

"We must kill the demon thing before it gets us" said a certain pink haired whore's mother with nods of the rest of the civilian council smirking because they will kill it before it evens starts to talk.

**SLAM!**

Hiruzen holds the neck of Mebuki Haruno and everybody looks afraid what will happen

"YOU will NOT kill this child because if anyone of you try and kill him and I will gather the Sannin and ask them to destroy this village and NO Danzo I already know what you're going to ask to use Naruto in you 'program' for ninjas and the **Kyuubi** told me there were a couple of times you tried to put Kushina in a genjutsu to be put under your thumb to control the village and I will not stand for it!"

Danzo surprised that Hiruzen talked to the fox scowled because he knew what he was going to do before he did it.

Hiashi Hyūga who was also surprised asked "Lord Hokage how did you talk to the fox it's a wild beast"

Hiruzen said "the fox was being controlled by an Uchiha-

Fugaku Uchiha stood up in rage with his sharigan blazing "that is impossible the Uchiha would never do that!"

Danzo snickered and say "Stop lying Uchiha your clan is a curse to the Village so lea-"

Hiruzen stood up and yelled "SILENCE this is a council were you advise me what to do with this village and my word is law so you nut up or shut up" he looked at Fugaku "you didn't let me finish it was an Uchiha who died who was crushed on one side but gave his sharigan to somebody and your clan is very loyal to the world you don't have to prove that at all Fugaku and if you could look for the body of Obito in the graveyard because I got a feeling an Uchiha could be back from the grave."

Fugaku gave a nod "Thank you Hokage-sama and I will start the search for this Uchiha body and will tell you later this week."

Hiruzen then remembered something "also the **Kyuubi** told me something very interesting, were going to have visitor in 3 days and will come back in 6 years for Naruto an academy and during that time I hereby decree anything said about the Uchiha or the **Kyuubi **is a classified as SSS rank secret.

There was talking after that if this visitor is a threat and the demon is trying to set something up.

Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane look at each other and asked" Hiruzen is it really all right with someone we don't know come and plus trust the thing that attacked this village even if it was controlled by an Uchiha that was suppose to die, do you think this could be bad."

Hiruzen understand there worried he would be to" I trust **Kyuubi** he felt bad for what he did so he was fully sealed into Naruto so he can help Naruto take care of this fake Madara "after what he said everyone gasped as this Obito Uchiha was the legacy of Madara Uchiha and the fox felt bad for what he did to this village.

After that Hiruzen thinks the meeting should be ended and everybody agreed.

3 Days Later

There stood a man with gray hair but still young with dark red eyes and little dark colored lens glasses on his nose with a fancy black and red suit in front of the gates of Konohagakure and with a gray suit case.

Dog appeared in front of the man "You must be Dr. Crow then."

He nodded

"Then let me guide you to the Hokage Tower to make sure you will go to the tower" he grabbed his shoulder and body flickered to the Tower

At the Tower

The old kage was sitting there with a full stack of paper work

'_Damnit Minato you just had do die so I could do work again!'_ Hiruzen thought about that while looking at the baby Naruto then a knock on the door awoke him from his thoughts

"Hokage-sama Dr. Crow is hear do you want to see him now sir."

"Thanks Dog you can go now"

"Hia Hokage-sama"

"Thank you for letting me in your village Hokage-sama now from what my friend told me before he was sealed he wants me to take care of little Naruto in 6 years so he can be the strongest ninja since Minato and Kushina gave me there blessing to take care of Naruto I was wondering if I can give him something that he will love and still use when a ninja" Crow takes 2 things out of the suit case: a weapon the size of Naruto and a little fox " the weapon I specifically made for someone like Naruto it is a high velocity sword-sniper-scythe or the SSS Fire Fox and the little fox that licking Naruto right now is a part of the **Kyuubi** soul he sent to me so I could make a little pet that protects Naruto while I'm not here and its named Fire Fox"

Hiruzen is astound by what he just hear 2 gifts for Naruto and not even his birthday "Dr. Crow these gifts what are they and what will they do for Naruto I mean I can understand the little fox has **Kyuubi** soul and the weapon I'm trying to figure out that still.

Dr. Crow giggled "I was hoping to tell you about the weapon the weapon is made out of the remains of the soul the old fox sent to me to and let me tell you I can't wait to teach little Naruto here how to use it, but basically it helps use the foxes chakra and its energy and I made a little addition to it to make a sniper where it doesn't shoot kunai or shuriken but special little balls were if charged with chakra it shoots off like a bullet and that's what they are bullets! This weapon can also make a big sword and scythe and uses the fox's energy-

"I'm sorry but do you mean the Spiritual part of chakra?" Hiruzen asked

"Yes sorry but it's still in a work in progress stage but should be able to handle the **Kyuubi's** energy in a few more years but yes I will send this the that Naruto can walk so he can get use to weight and the little fox doesn't have a name yet so when Naruto can talk a lot then let him name her okay and the fox will always protect him if a crowd of people want to start something with him there going to have to get past her first. So is there any questions that you need answering for Hokage-sama" finished Dr. Crow with a huge smile on his face.

"Nothing Dr. Crow I just wanted to know what were your plans for him that all and thank you for letting me see the weapon and giving Naruto the little fox but does it need to eat real food?" Hiruzen asked

"No good sir the fox feeds off of chakra a little bit and will only feed off of Naruto to grow the same amount of time so they can be together." Dr. Crow Said with that big smile on his face

"Then I have no questions thank you for visiting and Dog will show you out of the village Dr. Crow."

"I'll see you in a couple of years Hokage-sama and have fun with the little foxes while I'm gone." Crow said laughing all the way down the hall

'_I got a feeling these 6 years will be a pain in the neck'_ Hiruzen groaned when he figure it out about the 2 little foxes.

'_Oh well it won't be boring in the village with Naruto and the little fox around'_ Hiruzen then laughed and went to work against the evil paper work.

End Chapter 1

Next Chapter 2: The Foxes roll out and in of the leaf


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fox Inside, Friends Outside**

**Bold: Demons or Jutsu or Spiritual technique**

**Bold **_**Italic: demon talking**_

_Italic: thinking_

Sorry since this is my first story I need to

Chapter 2: The Fox rolls in the Leaf to visit

6 years later

Naruto was running from the mob of drunks and wondering why they do this on his birthday.

"Come back here you little demon brat you will pay for killing my wife and kids" said a drunk ninja that threw a bottle at Naruto and cut his arm badly.

"Ha so a demon can bleed now let's go kill this scum in front of the Yondaime's grave so he can be happy finally" said another man before he felt a sharp piercing pain in his gut and looked to see a huge blade stabbed him.

"What the hell is going on here you crazy villagers the Yondaime would kill you for this" said woman with gold hair in cloak.

"You done know a thing stranger that brat is a demon that attacked the village 6 years ago he deserves to die for what he's done" the ninja was about to throw a kunai but melted in his hand and he screamed

"These people need to be put in the hospital for what they have done Dr. Crow, can I please do it for them for little Naruto here" said gold hair beauty got her fire shell gauntlets ready.

"No lets go were starting a crowd and the one that was about to kill Naruto is dead lets pick him up and leave now the Hokage is probably tired right now Gold" Dr. Crow still wore the same thing that he wore the first time he came here in Konoha.

Suddenly there were a familiar anbu with a dog in front of his face "It is good to see you here in Konoha again Dr. Crow and sorry Boar was suppose to watch Naruto and I deserve any punishment later."

"It's okay that Anbu must have hatred against Naruto but I'm not worried about that unless he tries to assassinate Naruto" Dr. Crow sighed heavily "The old kage must be really busy to not be able to watch him probably because of the council to try and kill or use him like a weapon" He finished saying and started walking to the Hokage's.

At the Tower

'_Can't I just burn this damn paper work from hell and never do it again'_ Hiruzen thought looking over orders to kill or use Naruto as a weapon until Gold burst in the room with a bruised Naruto surprising the old kage.

"Why the hell do you not take care of Minato's son Hokage-sama!" she sighed and continued "Wait let me guess that the council is preventing you to even make contact with the boy with so much work" Gold finished

"That's right Miss…"

"Oh sorry my name is Gold Fist and I'm a student at Beacon Academy and your probably wondering how I know Naruto is Minato Namikaze's well at Beacon we learn what's going on out in the world and Minato was made famous in Iwa and I can see the resemblance on Naruto face so I just connected the dots and TADA!"

"Ok that's enough Gold, Naruto doesn't want you to blow his mind all ready" said Dr' Crow who just came in.

Hiruzen's eyes widen when he found out that this girl just answered Naruto's question on who was his father and gulped very afraid of what might happen now.

"Wait my father was the Yondaime Hokage!" Naruto said surprised

"Why yes little Naruto Minato was your father" said Dr. Crow and continued "your father and his friend told me before they died to take care of you once you reached 6 so I can start training you to be the strongest shinobi."

Naruto was feeling so much emotions in the span of 5 minutes in this one room.

Hiruzen finally talked "Naruto you know that person who I told you about in a black crow colored cloak right"

Naruto nodded

"Well that person is Dr. Crow and he's going to take you away to train to become a strong shinobi"

Naruto smiled and jumped up and down excitedly "Awesome jii-san i need to go see Suzuki at home and tell him to get ready.

"Wait Suzuki? Is that the name of the fox I gave you when you were young Naruto" Dr. Crow asked

"Yes it is Crow-san

"Well before you go do you want to look at the weapon you're going to use at Beacon"

"Awesome Sasuke is going to so jealous of me"

"Well lets go to a training ground, oh Gold can you go pick up some stick dummies I don't want to kill the trees."

"Yes Dr. Crow" and with that said she burst in a flames and she was gone

"Now Naruto lets go get your things ready and once were done showing the weapon and what it can do we can go" and he was about to go when a man who looked like a mummy stopped him.

"What are you going to do with our weapon sir"

"I'm going to take him a-" he was cut off

"No you're not sir we still have uses for him and then he will be done th-

"You know the only people that are safe to talk to are the Hokage and a anbu named Dog so you will get out of the way or your going to die right here and now" Crow said with full of venom with the threat and releasing his killer intent

Danzo sweating bullets allows Crow to pass.

"Thank you sir now come Naruto and I'll see you at the training ground 3 Hokage-sama" with that Dr' Crow and Naruto left.

"Damnit they are taking out weapon Hiruzen what are we going to do" Danzo complained.

"We are going to do nothing you remember that meeting 6 years ago on that day, if we go back on our word then the **Kyuubi** will destroy us when it's free and that we disgraced Minato's wish which should I remind you that the village has not seen Naruto as a hero and I will at least see this wish through," Hiruzen.

Danzo scowled at this "you're going to trust somebody the demon knows and just let them take Naruto Hiruzen, i always knew you were weak but trusting this Dr. Crow will be your downfall," and with that Danzo left to inform the council about the showing of this weapon.

Hiruzen then signed with relief _'this is going to suck today'_ and got ready for the showing.

An hour later at Training ground 3

"Well looks like I got an audience today uh Naruto and Gold," Crow said holding the compact version of the SSS Fire Fox.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Crow," Homura and Koharu said

"Please the pleasure is all mine and it's nice to meet war heroes now what do I owe the pleasure of seeing Konoha's council at my demonstration of the weapon Naruto here will wield in the future for himself and this village."

"We want to see how powerful this weapon is and to see its capabilities"

"Also to make you teach how to use the weapon for Uchiha-sama so he can become the strongest shinobi," one council man yelled

"Sorry to burst your bubble but this weapon is for only and I mean only for Naruto hands because it is made by the a certain fax spirit that will be mad if it doesn't go to it's owner and if held by somebody else the spirit will kill it's user or damage his or her mentality and I don't give a rats ass about the Uchiha clan because there a bunch of thieves that don't work hard" Crow said seriously and turned to Naruto "alright Naruto there are 3 forms that come with this weapon and you will love this weapon to your heart's content by the time I'm done with your training ok."

Naruto nodded in understanding

"OK the first form is the sniper mode" when Crow said that the weapon started to transform into a weapon that has a wide barrel and a scope with a gun butt "this is the sniper form and can shoot 10 bullets a clip and you can shoot someone from a long distance and its easy to reload but can be jammed at times but don't worry about that when your done training. Then there is sword mode "with that the scope disappeared and the gun butt turns in to part of the hand le for the sword and the barrel integrates with the blade part that looks like a almost curved blade (imagine a little curved version of Ichigo's blade) "this is sword mode now what I like about this weapon is that the bullets can be used to shoot your self from one place to another but without a certain type of training it can kill you and since I didn't demonstrate the sniper form I'll show you this form instead" and with that said everybody heard a bang and Dr. Crow disappeared from that spot then they heard a couple of dummies cut in half drop to the ground and Dr. Crow appeared before everyone " this weapon is a high velocity weapon that will increase the speed for someone for a short amount of time. Now the final mode scythe mode " with that the blade went to the top with 2 little blades appeared and the scope appeared again and everybody could see the clip for the bullets and the gun butt turned in to a little spear that went the bottom and the barrel is was put in between the 2 little blades and the scythe blade "this is my most favorite form because if you can master the spirit in the weapon it becomes something not even I have seen."

"That brat being a strong weapon like that will kill everybody we can't let you take the child anymore" said the same council man that complained later.

"I'm sorry but I have to respect my friends wishes so I will be taking Naruto or else," said Crow in a threatening tone.

"I agree" said Danzo "you will be taking available asset to the village-

"Excuse me but you have no right to talk mummy man because you see Naruto as a weapon so you will nut up or shut up" said Gold getting ready to knock Danzo the fuck out when a somebody tapped her should and she look at Naruto smiling at her.

"It's ok Gold-neesan you don't have to hurt him yet" Naruto smiled at her, but she saw through the mask and almost cried at how this boy stood his ground through all his hardships and thanked Kami that he was cheerful probably because of the old kage and Suzuki keeping him hopeful.

"Ok Naruto if you don't want me to hurt him that fine" then she glared daggers at Danzo smirking that he succeeded.

Dr. Crow coughed to get their attention "if that's all under the bridge now can we get over it because Naruto you might like this" he flipped a switch and the blade on the scythe turns dark red and lights on fire with dark red flames "this is hyper mode now what this does is it increase the power of the scythe or sword but the down side is it absorbed chakra like there's no tomorrow."

"Then why does that brat have to get it and not Uchiha-sama-"

"Can you stupid council men get it this weapon runs mostly on chakra now what happens to somebody who runs out of chakra, they die and the reason I'm giving it to Naruto here is because he has more chakra than an average chunin and for 6 that is pretty impressive and if I get 1 more back talk then somebody here is going to get burned now let me show you all the power of hyper mode, Gold keep count on how many fall got it."

"Yes Dr. Crow and Naruto watch you might be able to do this when you're older ok"

"Yes Gold-neesan" replied Naruto with a look of determination.

"Ready, Set, Go" and in that span of 10 seconds all the dummies fell straight to the ground plus a loud boom was heard and there stood Dr. Crow with somewhat burned clothes and breathing hard.

"Dr. Crow are you alright" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes it's just when you're going about the speed of sound your body can drain you physically unless you have a type of armor or healing capabilities and now you know why this weapon can't be given to anybody except Naruto plus the burns is the result of the spirit merging with you for a couple of seconds and just in those seconds your mind starts to break and I was luck enough that the spirit inside the weapon accepted me for a limited amount of time-"

"Just give me my weapon" said a cocky little duck ass haired boy

"What did you just say" Dr. Crow said in a serious tone

"I said give me my weapon and teach me how to use it" the duck ass said with a voice that commands little fan girls.

Dr. Crow chuckled then started to laugh while screaming "you're killing me oh your killing me boy" which made the boy seethed in anger that this man was not giving him what he wanted.

"You think this is funny, I need that weapon and that dope doesn't deserve it, I need it to get revenge on my brother" said the anger duck ass.

Then Dr. Crow gave him the weapon and said " Ok how about this if the spirit allows you to wield him then I'll train you but if you lose then you have to listen to what I say ok" moving his hand forward to shake the boys hand.

"Deal prepare to train me" and with that said they shook hands.

Then Crow flipped the switch and the scythe starting to turn red again then suddenly Naruto laughed and everybody looked at him in wonder.

"Naruto why are you laughing" Hiruzen asked?

"Well I just heard somebody in my head say if my spirit accepts him then I'm just a little puppy who's still needs potty training" and with that said Crow burst out laughing.

"That's sounds pretty much right for him to say that"

Then suddenly the boy shot backwards and hit the tree knocking him unconscious.

"Well looks like your wrong now Naruto come here I want to see what would happen to you now" motioning Naruto to come.

"OK Crow-san" Naruto jogging over were the weapon laid on the ground still in hyper mode.

"Ok Naruto pick it up" with that said Naruto picked up the weapon then he saw memories of the spirit inside of the weapon and it showed a giant fox with a blond haired man with blue eyes and a woman with flowing red hair and heard them saying "protect Naruto **Kyuubi**" at the same time then the fox was sealed in the baby Naruto, then he was in a big forest and in front of him stood a fox from the scene and figured it out immediately saying one word "**Kyuubi**" then the fox nodded and went inside Naruto the black out.

Outside Naruto was holding the weapon like he was afraid to let it go and started crying with bright red chakra forming around Naruto.

" _**Wow this place never gets old any way before any of you interrupt me I'm the great demon fox Kyuubi and no the seal isn't broken I'm just letting Naruto see some memories of mine and I'm here to say that the little Uchiha didn't even get close to see me and I'm here to finish up what Kushina and Minato started."**_

"What do you mean **Kyuubi**" asked Hiruzen who was the only one who had the courage while the other people who saw this were afraid.

" _**Ah the old kage it's okay that you couldn't protect Naruto from these idiots since they didn't even want you to know that what they did to the other Uchiha t that slaughtered his clan and if you're wondering how I know well you could thank the duck haired boy even though I know that nobody would slaughter their entire clan just to test his power, but on to more important things is that what I meant by finishing what Kushina and Minato started is that the sealing went perfect but since part of my spirit is in this weapon I need to make a bond with Naruto or the same thing that happened to the kid over there happens to him just much worse so technically I'm going to be complete but only when the weapon is with Naruto and instead of talking with him through his mind during combat I'm going to speak to him through the weapon so he doesn't lose focus now since that all done I just want to say is that you people of this village make me sick that you treat my host with disgust and if I could I would attack this village of my own free will this time but since Minato and Kushina made me promise that I won't attack unless the hole village attacks Naruto and tries to kill him then consider yourself luck that the anbu Dog and the old kage love the little kit well that's all I need to say and Naruto will be out for a couple of days to get use to the bond and Crow don't break him"**_ and with that the chakra fox went inside of Naruto's seal and Naruto fell down not letting go of the weapon as he dropped to the floor asleep with tears and a smile on his face.

"Well since the show is over Hokage-sama me and Gold here are going to take Naruto and Suzuki away for 6 years then becomes a ninja" he picked up Naruto and made the weapon go to handle mode then something he didn't expect is 20 ninja with the same mask on surround Gold and him "Ok who the fuck did I piss off this time damnit I mean it can't be a girl since I didn't have time or an evil ex to kick my ass so I'm going to guess this is your doing Danzo you mummified son of a bitch because you don't want your precious weapon to be gone so how about this Gold here is going to beat your men's asses then were going to go now" with seriousness in his voice.

"You think we want that brat now, no we need to kill him so that what the fox says to him won't effect us so I'm just severing all ties with the boy now" with that he made a sign to attack and all the ninja attack all at once and when they thought they got him there stood a girl with flaming gold hair with her fire shell gauntlets ready to attack.

"Dr. Crow, can I now."

"Yes you may"

With that said she pounded her fist together and more flames surrounded the ninja.

"You just made the wrong choice to fight me now you will be punished" she rushed at one of them and punched his gut with flames coming out the other side. Then 2 rushed her and grabbed them both by their heads and threw them to a tree. Another group of ninja came at her. She dodged the first 2 than while dodging she shot 3 bullets of fire and hit them directly and knocked the two she dodged out when one of them cut a single part of hair she had a face of anger.

"How dare you cut a single piece of hair now it's on" she rushed at the one who cut her hair with more speed than last time and pound her fist together and instead of yellow-red fire immerging it was pure white and in the rest of that time she beat every ninja and cooled down.

"Nice gold and Hiruzen take care of Danzo for me" with that said they disappeared without a trace.

"Well time to get work done oh and Danzo we will talk about this later and be prepared" but inside he was thinking _'well let's see how you will grow up Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'_

End of Chapter 2

Next Chapter 3: 6 years can change a whole lot

A/N: Ok since I'm new to this writing thing first timers make mistakes and if you want to get these chapters up faster since school is starting for me soon then give me suggestions and follow the story and if you can read about the sword form that is something I thought about from bleach and some of the character names are mine but some are from a new series called RWBY by Rooster Teeth the same people who make Red vs Blue you should check out both series and see if you like them alright that all I wanted to say SAGE OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fox Inside, Friends Outside**

**Bold: Demons or Jutsu or Spiritual technique**

**Bold **_**Italic: demon talking**_

_Italic: thinking_

Chapter 3: 6 years can change a whole lot

There stood a boy at Konoha's gates with blond hair and deep blue eyes wearing a tight blue muscle shirt with a orange zip up vest open with black and red gloves and orange cargo that have a picture of a fox at the bottom and wearing black and orange sneakers and on his black is a black and red weapon of some kind.

"OK time to do what Dr. Crow told me to do right Suzuki" the boy said looking at said fox that is at his knee height.

The fox yipped with excitement.

"Ok time to tell the leaf the Fox has come back" he closed his eyes and focused_ 'ready my big furry friend'_ he heard a loud booming laughter _**"ready whenever you are my chakra building up right now"**_ _' oh this is going to be so funny and I'm going to love the looks on those civilians'_ with that he made the summoning jutsu hand signs and yelled "**SUMMONING JUTSU:NINE TAILED DEMON FOX**" and with that a huge puff of smoke covered the whole front gate then when the smoke dissipated there stood the fox that caused the leaf problems 12 years and with a huge roar the fox started the whole village and sat down waiting for the old kage and ninja to come.

"Oh man that took a lot out of me friend what are we going to do now" said the boy while petting Suzuki

"_**We don't have to wait long in 5...4...3...2...1...0."**_

"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" yelled a old man in robes and a hat that says fire on it.

Naruto snickered and got down the fox and gave the old man a tight hug "It's nice to see you to jii-san and it was just a big opening and-"he was interrupted when a civilian threw a rock at him and yelled "get out of this village demon scum we don't want you so go hop in a hole an-" he didn't finish since he was in the hands of the fox _**" I couldn't help hear that you were about to finish a sentence that I really didn't want to hear so you will not say that last word or I will eat your soul ok" **_the man nodded furiously _**"Good now be a good little human and shut your mouth"**_** Kyuubi** put the civilian down nodded towards Naruto.

"Thank you friend now as I was saying Dr. Crow told me to do this for driving him out of the village and for a little prank that I enjoyed" Naruto said with a fox grin.

Hiruzen sighed "Well we did deserve that but you didn't have to summon the **Kyuubi **for that anyway meet me at my office and then he shunshin to his office.

"Now that is all done, **Kyuubi** you can go and stretch your legs a little and if any of you villagers try to attack him and that includes ninja then he has my permission to kill you" he started walking to the tower and heard demon and scum should die and all he was doing was smiling.

At the Tower

"Jii-san I got a message and a report from Crow-san"

"Ok Naruto what is it that needs to be reported"

"Well there is an organization called the Akatsuki that are made of powerful S-class ninja one including an Itachi Uchiha that is trying to gather the bijuu and use them so Crow-san is going to make contact with each jinchūriki and make a special team to fight the organization but that's not all the fake Madara Uchiha is the real leader to the group."

To say Hiruzen was surprised was a understatement he was stunned that Crow would go so far to stop this organization. He quickly got out of his thought "Ok what about you're training Naruto?"

Naruto smiled evilly "Well I'm a novice there and a expert with my weapon oh and here is some detailed instructions on how to fix my weapon if it gets seriously damaged" he handed the papers to Hiruzen.

"Wait you're a novice, care to explain what rank that is and what you learned."

Naruto face grew a serious "sure ok the difference between a ninja and a hunter is the way they fight. Ninja use chakra to battle and other means while a hunter uses the raw form of chakra, spiritual energy to use a few attack but mostly combine them to their weapon."

"How can they do this only monks can use spiritual energy separately?"

"Well you're not going to like this part but to be able to use spiritual energy you have to first separate the body and the spirit to use it, monks can use it because they spend their time focusing to separate spirit and the body but slowly, hunters on the other hand forces the spirit out of the body and while the spirit is out it gathers energy from everything and when the spirit is full of energy they combine the spirit and body to gain inhuman physical strength that rivals Tsunade of the Legendary Three and to be able to use it to power up there weapons but the risk is that the there is a chance to die during the procedure."

"Wait do you mean they put you to the edge of death to be able to use spiritual energy," Hiruzen asked worried about Naruto.

"Yes but they don't do the procedure until the age of 10 or above and you have the choice to do it, I did because my body was not adjusting to the training with the Fire Fox so I'm the only one be able to use spiritual energy at my age because I did it right when I got there."

Hiruzen was angry and happy for Naruto. Angry that he would risk his life to train but happy that he can use his weapon now. "Well that is certainly dangerous of you Naruto but enough of this I think you can tell me the rest of the training later it's getting late and you have ninja exam to take."

There was silence until "WHAAAT I have an exam tomorrow to be a ninja" Naruto then remembered the most important part of the message " Jii-san before I leave Crow wants to talk to Yagura so invite him to the chunin exam please"

Hiruzen nodded and Naruto left the old kage to his thoughts about _'how strong have you become Naruto,'_ with that said the old kage goes back to work

Were Naruto is at

"Man this place hasn't changed in a long time, I wonder if Ichiraku's is open" then someone caught his eye, a girl with short dark blue hair, fair skin, and lavender colored eye's walked past Naruto blushing when they met eyes and walking away.

"That girl was cute but what's this feeling in my chest it feels like it is about to burst maybe it'll go away after sleep." Naruto walked to get ramen and go get some sleep.

"Was that Naruto-kun or am I just dreaming" said the girl who was running away quickly to her home when she bumped into some drunk ninja

"Eeh what the hell is a Hyūga doing here uh guys" said the guy that pinned the girl to the wall

"Please let me go I don't have any money!"

"We don't want your money we want your body" then the man leaned down her to kiss her and she screamed but was shut up when one of the ninja punched her in the gut.

"That will teach you not to make any noise now were where we" he was close to her lips when out of nowhere Naruto shows up and hits the ninja that was about to kiss the girl square in the jaw breaking it.

"you were about to leave this woman alone or you will get the worst beating in your life" Naruto said getting ready for a fight.

"You think you can be a hero, kid you don't want to fuck with us were ninja now just step away from the girl so we can have our way."

"Ok" Naruto said stunning the girl that is about to cry about to cry "so which one of you want to get sent to the hospital" bricking out Fire Fox in sword mode then saying "**spirit style: Devil Fox Leg" **then he touched his legs and they light on fire "now how bout I start the one who tried to threaten me" he rushes over to the ninja at high speed leaving a trail of fire and kicked the ninja in the stomach and left a burn mark of a foot there and he passes out from the intense pain.

"You monster your going to die now" said the ninja that rushed over with a kunai in hand and tried to stab Naruto but opened his eyes to see that Naruto's foot stopped the knife.

"Really is that all you can do man you are weak" he then slashed at the man with the blunted side and knocked him out "now how about you get these guys out of here because I can notice that they were the strongest here so "he gave them a scary murderous look "BOO!"

The ninja gathered his friends and left.

"Now how about I walk you home miss.."

"H-H-Hinata, Hinata Hyūga"

"We'll Miss Hyūga, you don't mind if I take you home right"

"N-N-No good sir I'll accept your offer"

Naruto then scooped up and said "you have beautiful eyes Miss Hyūga" then he jumped high and started to run on the roof tops.

'_This can't be happening Naruto-kun is carrying me to my home in the moon light and he said I have beautiful eyes to'_ Hinata felt a cold breeze and snuggled closer to Naruto which surprised him then figured it out and lit his arms on fire like his legs and warmed up Hinata.

"H-H-How is this fire not h-h-hurting me?"

"Its flames made up from my spirit and only hurt those I want it to hurt and warms those who need warmth"

"W-W-Wow that a-a-amazing" Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto for more warmth.

'_Wow her hair smells so good wait what am I talking about she is just a cute girl that I'm taking home that's all.' _

'_**You sure about that kit because I can feel your heart pumping so much that you could have a heart attack anytime now and your hormones are doing the same thing you can thank me for calming your hormones.'**_

'_Ok we can talk about this tomorrow I need to drop this girl off ok __**Kyuubi.**__'_

"Ok Miss Hinata here is your home and I hope you have pleasant dreams" Naruto puts Hinata down and looks into her eyes then suddenly he lightly kisses her lips and leaves blushing like crazy.

'_Did he just kiss me'_ Hinata was so happy she could die and go to heaven. That night she had the greatest dreams ever.

Tomorrow on the way to the Academy

"Man I'm so bored I already did my morning workout and weapon training"

'_**How bout you go get a few pranks ready then when the exam starts you set them off'**_

"I love that plan but were should we do it" then he looks at the Hokage's Monument "I think I just found the perfect spot."

An hour later at the Academy

"Alright class we got a new student even though it's a little late since the exams are today he has been studying at another academy now can you introduce yourself"

There was silence

**BOOM**

Everybody got out of their seats and everybody's jaw just dropped. There on the Hokage's Monument in paint says 'My Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze' then they looked towards Naruto smiling and giggling.

"Even though it took so long to setup it was so fun to activate it" Naruto then stopped giggling and said "As the paint said my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I'm going to be the strongest ninja and hunter in the world!" To say everyone was speechless was an understatement everybody's eyes were bulging out except a certain lavender eyed girl who was giggling.

"NARUTO YOU'RE STAYING AFTER SCHOOL"

"Chill Sensei in 5…4…3…2…1…0"

The paint then disappeared and nothing was on the monument.

"There you go the paint is gone and my introduction was a success right Miss Hinata"

Everybody stared at Hinata and thought '_how does the shy girl know this crazy kid who does pranks._'

Someone coughed "Well if that's all Naruto my name is Iruka Umino."

"Wait you said Umino as in the same Umino that was a child when the **Nine Tailed Demon Fox** attacked."

Iruka had a sad face "Yeah the same why?"

Naruto goes over to Iruka and gives him a hug saying "my friend is very sorry for what he did that night please forgive him but he will understand if you don't."

Again this boy surprised him and said "I forgive him I heard a whole lot of good stuff about him."

"After school he wants to meet and say sorry"

"Ok" he turned toward his class "ok now get ready to go outside students we are going to do the kunai and shuriken test than after that a taijutsu exam then a ninjutsu exam.

Everybody said "Hia"

Outside

"Ok Shikimaru, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata are done next is Sasuke then Naruto."

Sasuke walked up and threw the kunai getting 10/10 and shuriken getting 9/10

"Hn beat that dobe" when he passed by Naruto who had a smile on his face.

"Gee thanks duck but" and that gave Sasuke a tick mark.

"Alright Naruto throw when you're ready"

Naruto nodded and threw 6/10 for kunai and 5/10 for shuriken

"Ha the new kid almost didn't get half of them" said Kiba.

"Hn" said Sasuke with a smirk of victory.

"Alright everybody lets go to the gym."

When everybody left Naruto and Sasuke were left there.

"Hey duck butt let me show you something" Naruto said getting back to the throwing line and threw kunai and got a 10/10 and threw shuriken and got 10/10 but what surprised Sasuke the most is that all of them went through the dummy.

"I don't want you to get all cocky because of your used to be clan so someone asked me to make sure you don't think that you're better than everybody else got that" Naruto said with a demonic voice and started walking towards the gym leaving a pissed and stunned Sasuke.

'_I will teach that dope how its done and show him not to mess with an Uchiha'_ Sasuke started to walk to the gym but looked back at Naruto's dummy _'can I beat him'_ then started to walk again

At the gym

"Ok since Sasuke and Naruto went last the first test there going to go first this time: Naruto vs Sasuke come on you 2 get in your taijutsu stance and no weapons Naruto"

"Hia Iruka-sensei"

They both got in there stance. Sasuke using his Uchiha taijutsu stance while Naruto is in an unknown stance that looks like yes about to get a quick right punch.

"Dobe what stance is that, I don't remember an stance like that"

"That's because its called The Assault Fox, it manly focuses on attacking and tricking the opponent but enough talk let's get done to business shall we."

Iruka nodded and slashed his hand downward and Naruto rushed Sasuke with extreme speed and disappeared in front of Sasuke and punched him in his back, face, stomach, left side and then appeared before a battered Sasuke about to fall.

"Now Sasuke I told you don't be cocky because you're an Uchiha."

Then Sasuke fell to the ground and lost conscience.

"The winner of the spar is Naruto next is…"

Later at the gym

"You're next Naruto"

"Hia Iruka-sensei"

Naruto walks down to Iruka "Now Naruto I heard of your problem with low leveled jutsu's is that correct"

"Hia Sensei"

"Then how long does it take you to learn a jutsu?"

"No more than a minute sensei"

"That's good because you right now have an average in the class and if you learn this jutsu you will be higher than an average is that clear"

"Hia sensei"

"Good now read this scroll and before the jutsu"

Naruto took the scroll and read it but realized this is a jutsu he already knows and sets the scroll on the desk.

"Ok perform the jutsu"

Naruto put his fingers in a cross shape and yelled **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** then a puff of smoke appeared and there stood 2 real Naruto clones.

"Good job Naruto you worked hard today you earn the right to become a ninja " then y=he looks towards his class "even though he is the same age as the rest of you if you want to catch up to Naruto fast then work hard and be smart ok class"

"Hia Iruka-sensei" everybody left except Naruto and Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei I'll summon the fox so you two can talk to each other ok"

"Thanks Naruto and remember we have team placements tomorrow morning ok" and Naruto nodded and left.

"This is going to be exciting Sasuke Uchiha, you don't recognize me but I'm the kid that was going to have the Fire Fox and you almost ruined my chance to get out of the village well let's see what happens when I do the same think to you." Naruto chuckled all the way to his home to get some sleep.

End Chapter

Next Chapter 4: 7 is not the foxes lucky number


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fox Inside, Friends Outside**

**Bold: Demons or Jutsu or Spiritual technique**

**Bold **_**Italic: demon talking**_

_Italic: thinking_

Chapter 4: 7 is not the fox's lucky number

"All man that was a nice dream about Hinata oh well got to get ready for today

Naruto gets up from his bed and gets ready then when he's about to leave he looks back_ 'was that a snake a heard or something else'_ he shook his head and continued out not knowing there stood a man with snake like eye's and pale skin in the shadows "kukuku you better be ready when I kill you Naruto-kun because you will cause me great trouble other than the other kids." Then the snake man leaved in to the shadows.

With Naruto

"Man I need to hurry up" Naruto started to run until he bumped in to a certain lavender eyed beauty.

"Oh sorry miss" until Naruto stopped and saw a crying Hinata in front of him.

"I-I-It's ok N-N-Naruto-kun" she cried out then was surprised that two warm arms surrounded her and embraced her.

"No it's not Hinata-chan, I might look dumb but I'm guessing that it was your family that made you cry," Naruto embracing her harder.

She cried harder and embraced Naruto hard "Y-Y-Yes it was my f-f-father, he told me stay a-a-away from you, and he said that you're the d-d-demon fox that attacked this v-v-village 12 years ago," she stammered out of her mouth.

"Hinata-chan promise me that you will never be afraid of me ok" she nodded "Ok 12 years ok the **Kyuubi** attacked the village you know that right," she nodded again "Well a bijuu is a demon made of pure chakra and cannot be killed but can be sealed inside a newborn baby." Hinata then connected all the dots. Why Naruto is looked at like a monster and why her father didn't want her to see him but in her heart she felt so sorry that Naruto has to go through that everyday but amazed that he was still cheerful.

"Hinata-chan I know this might be a little late but would you like to go on a date with me and during the date I will have something to give you ok" breaking her thought but hear date and a gift.

She nodded and smiled.

"Hey there's that smile that I like."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand "Come on Hinata-chan we have to hurry to get our teams."

At the Academy

Naruto and Hinata walked in hand in hand

"We'll look who it is the 2 love birds" said a boy with spiky pineapple hair.

"Your 'munch' right Shikamaru" said a boy who looks fa- I mean round and has 2 swirls on his cheek.

"He the new kid thinks he can get with Hinata fat chance," said a boy with a gray hoodie and a little white dog that barked in agreement.

"Well then Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba how are you guys this morning besides making fun of me,"

"Naruto were doing fine but you might want to get out of the way"

Naruto got out of the way when he saw a pink and blond blur rush to Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun do you hope were on the same team?"

"Shut up Billboard Brow, you want to be on my team right Sasuke-kun."

"You wish Ino-pig Sasuke-kun deserves the best and that's me anyone else would hinder Sasuke-kun's progress as the strongest shinobi right-"

"Oh for the love of Kami please shut up, I mean your kunoichi of the Leaf now remember that, you're not some fan girls and if you are then Hinata-chan could be both of you in 10 seconds "yelled an angry Naruto.

"Uh yeah right you think that timid Hyūga princess can defeat me Sakura Haruno the soon to be top Kunoichi of the Year."

"Yes I do because she has the confidence within herself but you, no I see nothing but fear that you will never be with duck butt here and nothing about being a true kunoichi" Naruto said with annoyance in his voice.

Naruto was about to continue when Iruka went and told everyone in their seats so Naruto chose the closes one witch dreaded him because he was by a pink banshee and a duck butted Uchiha.

All right since I gave you the speech about being a ninja and the Will of Fire I'm going to go straight in this now team 1 will be… "

Naruto blocked out his mind when he heard.

"Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki" then Iruka's eyes bulged out "uh Naruto is your last name is Namikaze or is this a prank"

"No Iruka -sensei my father was a Namikaze and I'm sure you know who he is" leaving all the students except Sasuke and Sakura who was Naruto's father.

Iruka nodded and continued "Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…Sasuke Uchiha… and Sakura Haruno your Jōnin sensei is Kakashi Hatake"

Naruto just nodded, Sasuke was angry that Naruto is going to get in his way, and Sakura was planning to kill Naruto off so that it'll be just her and her Sasuke-kun.

Hinata was sad but Naruto gave her a smile and stopped crying.

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka… Hinata Hyūga… Shino Aburame your Jōnin sensei is Kurenai Yūhi."

Kiba smirked, Hinata smiled, Shino was well… Shino.

"Team 9 is still active"

"Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka… Shikamaru Nara… and Choji Akimichi your Jōnin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

Ino was sad because she was with a fat guy and a lazy guy, Shika didn't care, and Choji was more focused on food more than teams.

"Ok that is the teams and Asuma and Kurenai are to come by soon but Kakashi is going to be a little late."

After 2 hours Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are the only ones there in the classroom.

"Man were is sensei" than she noticed Naruto reading a orange book with a man chasing a woman "Naruto-baka stop reading that you pervert " Sakura gets ready to punch Naruto when a man with spiky silver hair and a mask and his headband covering his mouth and left eye walked in.

"Well my first impression of you is that you're all boring except the blond" he looks at Naruto and asks "what chapter?"

"Chapter 10 right now and this is a signed copy"

"Lucky anyway meet me at the Hokage's monument," then he shunshin out of the room.

Naruto got up and put his book in his pocket "Well we better go" he ran towards an open window then jumped out.

"Come on Sakura we can't let the dope beat us" Sasuke got up and started running down the hall.

"I don't want to run so I'll walk Sasuke-kun" she yelled after him and started walking.

At the Monument

Naruto finally appeared and was last.

"YOU'RE LATE Naruto-baka!"

"Where were you Naruto" Kakashi had a feeling today was going to amusing.

"Well I had to go get feed my pet fox and go tell a friend something" Naruto smiled knowing he had to go get Fire Fox but couldn't say it out loud.

"Why do you have that big metal thing on you" Sasuke asked

"Oh this I'll show you guys when we introduce ourselves."

Kakashi nodded "OK here is what we are going to do, we are going to introduce ourselves like my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future…Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies… now your turn

Sasuke and Sakura were thinking _'all he said is his name'_ while Naruto thought_ 'so this is my father's student, I hope he helps me a lot.'_

"Ok since Naruto is new and we know the least of him and how about you tell us a few things that happened while you were gone from the village Naruto."

Naruto nodded "Hai sensei"

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, my likes are ramen, my pet fox, my friends, and my weapon, my dislikes are people that steal strength and arrogant assholes, my hobbies are hanging out with my friends, training, and reading, my dream is to become the strongest shinobi."

"Ok Naruto now can you tell us a little about what you did over the years."

"Sure, ok it all started when a man named Dr. Crow came to the village to finish a promise for his friend that included me. I was trained at a place called Beacon Academy were only certain individuals can go and there no body uses chakra."

Sasuke snickered "So you only trained physically."

"Nope actually they teach you how to use the raw form of chakra and that's spiritual energy and what they do is they take a small piece of their spirit and transform it into a weapon of their choosing so nobody else can use it" he pointed to the Fire Fox "this is my weapon the SSS Fire Fox" he then picked of Fire Fox and swung it then it transform into a scythe "this weapon took me 3 years to master because the it has three forms: sniper, sword, and scythe then once I was able to use my weapon they let me take hunting assignments were I go after a criminal and there was one criminal that is from here."

Everybody tensed especial Sasuke _'he couldn't have no way __**he**__ will die by my hand and mine alone.'_

"If you don't mind me asking Naruto who was it that you hunted for?"

Naruto smiled evilly at Sasuke "Well if you must know that would be the Clan Murderer Itachi Uchiha"

Then Sasuke charged at Naruto and Naruto stood there while Sasuke grabbed him the scruff of his collar "You better not of killed him dobe" Sasuke yelled.

"I didn't he got away now let me down right now" he said leaking a little killing intent.

He let him down then sat back down with Sakura.

"Ok is that all Naruto"

"Um no Dr. Crow gave me three other weapons to give to people I trust and like so I can teach them how to use them or if they know how to train with that kind of weapon."

"Really well are any of us the ones to use those weapons"

"I know I'm getting one because I am the elite of the elite the greatest ninja every" said a certain duck assed hair ego maniac.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but you don't deserve one for what you would do if you got one with your mind bent for revenge."

"WHAT! You will give me a weapon or the council will strip you of your rank and never be a ninja again."

Sakura finally spoke "Sasuke-kun is right Naruto-baka you will give him a weapon or your ninja career is done before it even started" she smirked with victory.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble my 'teammates' but the council knows how important to them and if I don't become a ninja then there might be accidents within the civilian council starting with your mother Sakura now I know you wouldn't want that do you."

Sakura was afraid without her mother she would be alone like Sasuke.

"Now I think that's it Kakashi-sensei"

"Thank you Naruto now your next pinky" pointing towards Sakura.

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno and my likes are…" she looks towards Sasuke and blushes "my hobbies are…" she looks towards him again and giggles "and my dream is… "she looks towards Sasuke and squeals.

"And what are your dislikes?"

"Naruto-baka!"

"OK fan girl now what about you Mr. Brood"

"Hmm my name is Sasuke Uchiha I have no likes but many dislikes, my hobbies are I have none, and my dream… more than an ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan."

Naruto thought_ 'poor boy has to go and kill himself just to prove he is stronger than him.'_

Sakura was thinking _'How cool my Sasuke is.'_

Kakashi was thinking_ 'should I give Anko a chance tonight.'_

"Alright team we are going to have a survival training exercise and after that a sparing contest to see everyone's strong points and weak points."

"Hai sensei" they said.

"Oh and also you can't eat breakfast you don't want to throw up right."

"Oh sensei can I ask you something after were done with this."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and nodded "Sure Naruto."

When Sakura and Sasuke left but Sasuke wanted to know what Naruto was going to do with Kakashi-sensei.

"Now sensei you're probably wondering what I need to talk to you about right."

"A little Naruto."

"Well what I said about if any of you can wield one of the weapons I lied to make sure Sasuke and Sakura were not going to be jealous."

"Wait do you mean I'm one of the people who can wield one of the weapons."

"Yes because you honored my father's wish to see me as a hero and you protected me from many people instead of the other anbu so you are my first friend and the one I trust the most of all" then Naruto pulled out a new traditional Japanese sword

To say Kakashi was sad is like saying Sakura never threatens people who hate Sasuke, he was sobbing because he was Naruto's first friend at the time.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei stop crying you don't want your new sword to be wet now would you."

Kakashi nodded and wiped his eyes "Thank you Naruto."

"Now there is one thing about the weapons that I don't like."

Kakashi puzzled at that statement "What do you mean?"

"The weapons are powerful, but until they bound with you they can be used by anybody."

"Well how do we bind the sword to me?"

"I will message Dr. Crow about coming here for the binding."

"Wait bindings who else got one of the weapons?"

"Hinata Hyūga is one of the people because she is honest and self sacrifices for other people."

"Ok when do you think he should come?"

"If I message him today then in 3 days he should come."

"Ok well I'll gladly accept this Naruto."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei well I got a date with Hinata so see ya tomorrow."

Naruto leaved in a swirl of fire and then Kakashi shunshin to.

Sasuke appeared and was seething in anger "how dare that dobe not give me that sword and gives it to sensei but at least I know the weakness of the weapons now." Now laughing he ran to tell Sakura about this.

But neither Sasuke, Naruto nor Kakashi know is that Dr. Crow is already here in Konoha.

"Well Naruto you chose some good people now to stop a certain little Uchiha from telling," then Dr. Crow disappeared with a white light then he was gone.

With Naruto

"Man I hope I got every thing for the date with Hinata."

He then stopped by the Hyūga compound and looked at it.

"So this is the place well lets get going he," he was about to enter when he heard yelling.

"I forbid you to ever see him again Hinata, you don't know what he carries inside him!"

"But I do know Father, your just afraid of him for being strong."

"Why you insolent whelp," Naruto heard a load slap sound and got angry put stayed put "for speaking out of terms I wash my hands of you demon whore now get out of my sight," he was about to kick Hinata out of the room when a blond haired boy with red eyes stopped him when a scythe blocked his attack.

"How disgusting treating your own flesh and blood like there nothing, your soul is not going to Kami if I have any say into it, no you're going to be eaten by the Shinigami to spend your life," Naruto got ready to attack Hiashi when he held hand up and Naruto got out of his stance but still tenses.

"Well how about a little bet demon and then you can take your whore."

"I'm listening you son of a bitch."

"How about if I can block your strongest attack with my strongest defense then you will die by my hands."

"And what do I get."

"You can get anything you want from me," Said Hiashi _'even though you will not win demon boy.'_

"Well how about if I win then your clan can never bother Hinata-chan ever again."

"Hmm okay now let's get this started."

"With pleasure," Naruto swung Fire Fox and turned into sword mode then started spinning it at high speed with the help of the sniper attachment. When he was spinning at the highest speed he can go he activated hyper mode witch lit the sword on fire then Naruto slowly brought the blade out of the spinning vortex **"Spirit Technique: Demon Fire Slash"** then Naruto swung downwards and the vortex changed into a flaming slash (Imagine a fire version of Ichigo's Gestsuga Tenshou from Bleach) going towards Hiashi who was getting ready to block it, "**Rotation!,"** then the rotation starts to fail and the demon fire slash over came it.

"This is impossible the Rotation is the strongest defense the Hyūga have!"

"Well, probably against chakra based attacks but not against spirit attacks now for you to hold your end of the deal and even take a taijutsu style for Hinata-chan instead of the gentle fist."

"You will do no such thing, now get out."

"Um no you see if Hinata knows the gentle fist outside of the clan then that would affect you and everybody else so if you want trouble in the clan about Hinata witch I do remind you that the deal is you won't bother Hinata-chan anymore so I will be taking a new style for her and that final," then Naruto and Hinata walked out of the room leaving an angry Hiashi "CURSE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI!" was all that was heard throughout the village.

Outside of that room is 4 Naruto's and 1 Hinata.

"Now Hinata-chan since you have no place to live you will live with me for now."

Hinata was blushing and nodded.

"Now you 2," pointing at two of the clones "You will get Hinata's clothes and essentials also any stuffed animals she has."

'_Oh no he's going to find the stuffed fox'_ Hinata was thinking and blushing the darkest shade of red.

"Now the other two will go to the Hyūga library to find any styles and jutsu's for Hinata since after Hiashi gets out of that wall he will ban Hinata from the library forever."

They nodded and rushed off then Naruto looked towards Hinata.

"Now that that is done we should finally go on our date" then without her even saying something he picked Hinata up and shunshin to the hill were there picnic is setup.

"Wow this hill is amazing Naruto-kun."

"Your more amazing Hinata-chan and your strong remember that."

"Okay Naruto-kun now let's eat I'm a little hungry."

"Sure thing Hinata-chan that attack on your dad took a lot out of me."

"Oh I been meaning to ask you what that move was you said it was spirit energy right."

"Yes, chakra has two properties the physical body and the spiritual energy that is why we get chakra exhaustion because our bodies can't take the full amount of the spiritual energy but, the Sage of Six Paths knew there is a way to control the energy is from bonding with an object by placing a part of your spirit into a weapon it becomes the control output and that leaves me to the gift," he took out a set of gloves and shoes "this is not the usual type of weapon but it's a type of assault gear that special hunters use to quickly stop there opponent ," he said with a smile.

Hinata was surprise that her weapon was for special hunters.

She was about o ask about them when Naruto said "All will be explained tomorrow isn't that right Dr. Crow," she was surprised when a man in a black and white suit came out of nowhere.

"Your right Naruto oh and you might want to take some painkillers before the procedure Hinata."

"Hai Crow-san."

"Well I better go see you tomorrow Naruto and Hinata oh and Naruto Sasuke is going to be mad tomorrow ok" then he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well lets go Hinata we both have a big day tomorrow," then he picked her up and burst in to flames and they were both in Naruto living room hat connect to the kitchen and dining room then down the hall was a room that had a giant fox on it.

"Wow Naruto-kun your apartment is nice. Anyway I'm tired so I'm going to bed ok Naruto-kun," she was about to lay down on the couch but Naruto stopped her and brought her to the door of his room, "No Hinata your sleeping in my bed and that's-" he was cut off when Hinata opened the door and pushed Naruto on the bed and got on top of Naruto.

"Now Naruto-kun I know you love me but I'm going-" she was interrupted when a soft pair lips were touching hers.

'_OMG he's kissing me and I'm kissing him back and do I feel tongue, oh screw it I want him now'_ she then started to kissing him and it started out slowly then they broke about breathing heavy and Hinata got off him and said "I'm going to change clothes ok Naruto-kun," he was still in a daze at what just happened and just nodded then Hinata left the room while Naruto finally woke up.

'_Ah shit,__** KYUUBI**__ wake up you dang fox'_ Naruto was hearing grumbling in his head and heard_** 'What is it kit I was having a good dream about a nice blue haired… lavender eyed… fox ah shit it's that time of the month isn't it'**_ the fox then signed _**'kit don't get angry but you're going to have to mate with the Hyūga girl'**__ 'Wait do you mean I have to have sex with Hinata-chan my fox friend' __**'Yup kit and fast or your mind is going to act more beast like every day until you finally lose your mind from the heat'**_ Naruto couldn't believe this he comes back, meets a beautiful woman, takes her to a picnic, and now has to have sex at a young age to not become a beast which might hurt Hinata he signed _'how long do I have until I go full beast mode__** Kyuubi**__' __**'About a day a half kit' **__'well I better giver her all my love and make this the best night ever for both of us.'_ When he stopped talking Hinata came back in the room with dark blue lingerie and a see through night gown.

LEMON, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

"WOW um Hinata-chan I got something to say to you," Naruto said still looking at here figure then got up and caressed Hinata's cheek "I love you so much," then he starts kissing her passionately and she kisses him back and then they break apart and just stare at each other's eyes then Naruto picks Hinata up and takes her to the bed. "Hinata-chan I can't wait any more I need you please." She nodded and said "Naruto-kun I love you to I just can't wait anymore either." They started making out again and after awhile Naruto broke the kiss then started tracing kisses over Hinata's body making her moan low then when got to her breast she started to moan louder. "Oh Naruto-kun please suck my breast more." Naruto stopped "As you wish my hime." Then Naruto bit lightly on Hinata nipple making her scream out in pleasure and coming.

"Hinata-chan I can't go on any longer." He pointed down to his member and giggled "Ok Naruto-kun I take care of you just lay down on your back." He did what she told him to do then she got on top of Naruto were her ass is above his face and Hinata is at his penis, Hinata then unzipped Naruto shorts and out came a 5 inch member and she was thinking _'oh my God he's so huge for his age and I've seen some on magazines but there older his is bigger than most of theirs.'_ When she was about to start licking Naruto member she felt pleasure run down her spine and looked back to see Naruto licking her pussy and stopped when he noticed Hinata looking at her "Sorry Hinata-hime but you taste like cinnamon and I couldn't help myself," he then went back to work and Hinata didn't like the feeling, she loved it and thought of the perfect way to help Naruto and she puts Naruto's member inside her mouth and started to bob up and down until "Hinata-chan…about…to cum" as soon as he said that he exploded and Hinata was drinking the white liquid until he was softening.

"Naruto-kun you tastes so delicious but I think its time we get to the main event."

"You are right my hime now lay on the bed I'll take over from here."

She did as she was told and spread her legs for what is about to come. "Now Hinata-chan I'm going to go a little rough at the beginning ok." She nodded and braced for the pain. Then Naruto placed his member by Hinata's entrance and gently as possible pushed it in until the feeling of wetness overcame him and pulled out a little then plunged it as hard as possible making Hinata cry out from the pain but then Naruto started kissing her to make her relax and that made her relax. When Naruto realized he made Hinata relax he started thrusting in her gently and Hinata yelped a little from the pain but soon it was replaced with a moan of pleasure "Naruto-kun more please thrust harder inside of me!" Naruto did as she asked giving him more screams of pleasure then Naruto pulled out making Hinata sad that the pleasure was fleeing from her body.

"Why did you stop Naruto-kun I was close."

"Well I want to try a position that we both mite like."

"Ok what is it called?"

"It's called the doggy style but with a twist now get on all fours on the bed and you'll scream with pleasure like no other soon."

She got on all fours then waited to get fucked by her Naruto-kun. Naruto was charging spirit fire into his member and aimed for Hinata's pussy then inserted inside her when she was least expecting it and was screaming so loud in pleasure that all of Konoha heard and the women thought _'I want some of that'_ while the guys thought _'I wonder how he's doing that.'_ Hinata was moaning very loud and so close to cuming "Naruto-kun I'm almost there cum, cum inside me, let me feel your essence inside me!" "ok Hinata I'm close to," and with Naruto final thrust both Naruto and Hinata screamed each other's name and collapsed on the bed Naruto then asks "how was that my hime did I make this a very enjoyable night." "You did wonderful my fox now I thinks it's time we go to bed because we both need our strength tomorrow." "Your right hime we'll do this some other time when we don't have something to do in the morning." Then they snuggled together to keep more warmth from the cold air and had peaceful dreams.

END OF LEMON

End Chapter

Next Chapter 4: The Bonding and The Wave

A/N I'm sorry that I was not able to keep up with my deadline to publish this chapter, when you have so many ideal going through your head you kind of don't know what to do with them and this story is staying Mature this time, I kept switching them when I thought I was not a good lemon writer so please message me if this story needs more work and if the lemon scene was good ok thanks.

**The SAGE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fox Inside, Friends Outside**

**Bold: Demons or Jutsu or Spiritual technique**

**Bold **_**Italic: demon talking**_

_Italic: thinking_

Chapter 5: The Bonding and The Wave

The next Morning

Naruto was lying on the bed naked while Hinata is on top of him and snuggling close to him and then Suzuki got on his face and started licking him, "Hmm Hinata 5 more minutes," Then Suzuki sucked a little bit of the foxes chakra and grew to size of a year old dog and started licking Naruto's face more aggressive and finally woke up.

"Damnit Suzuki stop it or no more chakra for a 3 days," then Naruto remembered last night and looked who's on him and saw his beautiful hime sleeping peacefully. "Hinata-chan wake up we got stuffed to do," she stirred awake, "Do we have to Naru-kun I want to sleep more," Hinata got up and stretched. "Yes we have to Hina-chan and what time do you have to go to your team?" "Um I think at 2 pm what about you Naru-kun?" Naruto got up and looked at the time and his eyes widened, "Ah FUCK Hina-chan we need to hurry my team should be there already, you take your shower first I'll get the clothes ok." Hinata nodded at that and hurried to the bathroom.

Naruto had a devious smile on his face after Hinata, "Now Hina-chan what should you wear today." He looked at all the clothes and found a mesh sports bra and a light purple jacket with no zipper and dark gray short shorts and quickly went in to take a shower after Hinata was done. When Naruto got out of the shower he was stunned by what's in front of him. Hinata in the clothes he picked out and the gloves and shoes he gave her.

"How do I look Naru-kun?"

"Like a goddess but we better hurry oh and have you seen my icha icha book Hina-chan."

"It's on your counter but do you need to learn read."

"Yes if you want to be pleasured like no other than you must allow me to read this book."

Hinata started blushing from remembering last night, "Ok Naru-kun lets go."

"Ok after this we are getting the weapons bonded ok."

She nodded and Naruto grabbed her and teleported in flames.

At Training ground 7

"Man Naruto-baka and Kakashi-sensei there late were the hell are those 2?"

"Calm down Sakura your being too loud." Sasuke was still mad that Naruto gave Kakashi-sensei 1 of the weapon.

Then a Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi all appeared at the same time.

"Sorry I was late team I got lost on the road to life," both Naruto and Kakashi said at the time.

"LIARS" she then moved into hit Naruto when Hinata grabbed her fist.

"Why are you going to hit my Naru-kun pinky," she pushed Sakura back "The baka made Sasuke-kun late so he deserves to be hit," she then was punched hard by Hinata and hit a tree.

"You really are blind aren't you pinky, I'm Naruto's girlfriend and that means you fuck with him you fuck with me," then her eyes changed into red slit like eyes, "BIG FUCKING TIME."

"Naruto hugged Hinata, "Hina-chan calm down the fox's chakra is getting use to your chakra coils ok."

She nodded and calmed down and went to sit on the steps.

"Now since that over Naruto would you like to explain yourself why you came with Hinata and why she has a look that got out of bed with you," Naruto started to sweat and was about to answer when "I'm kidding Naruto but did you hear those screams last night throughout Konoha man that couple must have had the best night ever." At that statement Naruto was blushing like crazy and the same for Hinata, then Kakashi noticed it and his eyes were bulged out of his head, "wait do you mean…" Naruto nodded and Kakashi for once in his life was very speechless and was thinking_ 'WHAT THE HELL how and where did Naruto learn to make Hinata scream like that, man Anko's going to get frisky tonight after dinner'_ after that everything went silent until Kakashi coughed to break the silence.

"Ok then I thinks it's time to start this test before lunch time. Um Hinata your just going to watch right," she nodded, "Ok now then objective of this test is to get these two bells," he pulled out the bells and tied them to his belt, "and if you don't get a bell by lunch time then you will get tied up that that pole and will eat in front of you and the person that didn't get a bell is sent back to the academy," this caused Sasuke and the finally awake Sakura eyes widen.

"WHAT you will send Sasuke-kun to the academy again because he failed your stupid test!" she was going to say more but there was a dark red blade of a scythe behind her neck and she stopped talking instantly.

"You don't get it do you pinky this test is to see if were ready to become ninja," he then looked at Sasuke, "name or not if your not ready to become ninja then back out right now," there was silence and nobody left Naruto smirked and took the blade off of Sakura.

"Thank you Naruto and also you won't get a bell if you don't come at me with the intent to kill."

"But Kakashi –sensei me and Sasuke-kun don't want to hurt you." When she said that Kakashi giggled a little then said. "I'm not worried about you and Sasuke but more worried about Naruto since he's the strongest out of the team."

Sakura was about to reply but was cut off by Kakashi. "Now when I say begin the test starts ok."

All 3 nodded at agreement.

"Begin," Sasuke and Sakura disappeared but Naruto stayed with Fire Fox in sword mode.

"Well Kakashi-sensei ready too have little sword fight," said the spiked blond in his sword stance and Kakashi nodded and pulled out his weapon and got in to stance.

"I always wanted to fight a strong opponent and now I got one, LETS GO KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Naruto rushed Kakashi with ferocity and slashed downward but Kakashi dodged and countered with a slash of his own but hit Naruto's clothes and Naruto noticed lighting chakra coming off the sword, _'so he has lighting chakra going through the sword to make it longer like wind chakra,'_ Naruto turned on hyper mode and the blade started flaming. "Well since you powered up your sword I think it's time to level the playing field." Naruto then made a charge at Kakashi and clashed with his sword and felt electricity going through him and stunning him for a second which allowed Kakashi to slash only to get blocked by Naruto. They then jumped back and got ready to clash again.Kakashi's sword suddenly let a huge amount of chakra then transformed into a blade that looks like a over-sized dog's fang and fur covering its cross guard. Naruto was charging when this happened and didn't notice the transformation so he got ready to strike Kakashi. "COME ON KAKASHI-SENSEI I'M STILL NOT WARMED UP." The dog fang like blade then shot out an electrical chakra pulse and knocked out Naruto since he did not expect that. "Ok that's a new one any way looks like I win this time Naruto, now let's go see what your other teammates are doing." He then left Naruto for Hinata who was surprised that Naruto got knocked out so easily by an electrical chakra pulse.

With Sakura

'_WHAT THE HELL how did Kakashi-sensei do that to that sword, maybe if I get it for Sasuke-kun he will go out with me and then we can kill that stupid Naruto-baka.' _Said a stupid pink haired bitch then got a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Sakura you wouldn't think of getting my new sword that I got from Naruto right because the maker of this sword would be very angry that you did also look behind you." Said an eye smiling Kakashi and then shunshin away to Sasuke to go see if he's ready to take him on yet.

Sakura looked behind her to see Sasuke cut up and hanging from a tree. "SASUKE-KUN," She then passed out from what she saw.

Kakashi heard a shriek behind her then sighed sadly that Sakura let her emotions take over and continued find Sasuke.

With Sasuke

'_That dope gave such a strong weapon to Kakashi-sensei, that sword should be mine.'_ He then heard a shriek and figured it was Sakura_ 'that stupid whore is so useless, all she is good for is sex.'_

"So Sasuke do you think you can get a bell from me because Naruto was close and Sakura didn't even get a chance so do you think you can do better." Sasuke glared at his sensei. "Well I'm different than those two slackers." Sasuke threw 3 kunai to distract Kakashi. Kakashi fell for it and dodged the kunai only to see a Sasuke about to kick his face but dodged it and saw that Sasuke almost has a grip on the bells and jumped back just in time to see Sasuke make a couple of hand signs and yelled.** "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"** Sasuke blew a fire ball at Kakashi and hit him straight on but saw a poof of smoke and saw only a charred log of wood. _'Oh no Substitution Jutsu!' _Sasuke looked to the sides and above only to hear. **"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu!" **Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's heel from underground and pulled him down in a hole and only his head was above ground. "Well looks like you were right you are different but Naruto is more different than you and Sakura." Kakashi then shunshined to the logs and waited to for the time to run out leaving an angry Sasuke because of what he said.

20 minutes later at the logs

Sakura found Sasuke but it was to late and she got tied up to the stump and has to watch Naruto and Sasuke eat in front of her.

"Well I'm disappointed in 2 of you, Sakura you thought that if you got my new sword that Sasuke would notice you so that would've lead to you confronting me and losing, now Sasuke your problem is that you don't get close to anybody and that will be your down fall if you keep thinking like that in the future."

"Wait what about Naruto-baka he didn't even get a bell." Sakura was mad that the idiot got a pass from Kakashi-sensei.

"Well for your information, Naruto could have beaten me but what stopped him was the electrical chakra pulse from the sword that he gave me and if I had to estimate his skill level I could say he's elite Jōnin but with since he doesn't have a lot of experience as a ninja then he is probably high Chūnin which is better than most Genin and if you count the missions he did as a hunter than he is the strongest Genin there is right now." This made Sasuke seethe in anger the dope was better than him at everything and plus he has a strong weapon that he gave to Kakashi and his demon whore so why didn't him the great and powerful Uchiha get a weapon that is stronger than any of them.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei and we will have to test out that new form of yours against mine after the bonding." Said an awaken Naruto all cleaned up.

Kakashi nodded and eye smiled at him. "Well Naruto nice to see you're up and sorry for the chakra pulse I want expecting something like that happening." Naruto laughed and sat down. "Well I don't blame you the sword already likes you since it revealed its true form and the first one out of our group." This Surprised Kakashi and looked at his sword in wonder. "That sword has some history but I'll tell you later now what is the true reason for this test Kakashi-sensei." Naruto had a feeling what it is about but decided to let the 2 idiots on his team to figure it out.

Kakashi eye smiled at him. "Well have all of you heard of a 3 person team?" They all shook their heads. "Well this test is to see if you will work together good and not single a person out because of what they are or were they came from. I had 2 bells because I wanted to see if you will sacrifice yourself for your team and won't be selfish to get one for yourself and you all failed but I will give you a second chance after lunch time but DO NOT FEED SAKURA okay." He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke and left the 3 Genin alone.

"Okay well let's feed Sakura." This surprised Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto-baka didn't you hear Kakashi-sensei you're not suppose to feed me."

"Well your just be useless on a empty stomach so if you want to pass then start eating pinky." Naruto offered some of his lunch but kept refusing until her stomach growled loudly. "See your hungry now eat or we don't become ninja." She then finally started eating until a big poof of smoke appeared in front of them and Kakashi jumped at them. "YOU… pass." This gave the two idiots of the group a 'what the hell look' and Kakashi noticed this and chuckled. "Nobody has ever disobeyed me and you can thank Naruto for helping you because if he didn't then you all would go back to being a student at the academy." Just then a familiar figure appeared out now wearing a black and white suit with shaded spectacle glasses and a new ring that has the kanji for demon-slayer.

"So I see that you passed Naruto and you achieved the second form of the Storm Fang Kakashi good luck on mastering it, now you know I'm here Naruto come get your sensei and your girlfriend and meet me at the Hokage's Tower." He was about to leave when Sasuke stopped him. "I want a weapon like the dopes and Kakashi-sensei." He demanded in a voice that could only scary little kids. Dr. Crow laughed at what Sasuke said making him angry. "I'm sorry Uchiha-san but if you really want a weapon then try to hold this one." Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared in his hand and there was a broad sword in his hand and hanging on his shoulder. "This is the Buster Sword and was once wielded by three strong warriors and I'm currently wielding it right now." He then jammed the sword in the ground and walked away. "Now let's see if the Uchiha are not all about their eyes." Sasuke smirked and walked over to the blade and when he touched it he got every memory of the sword and its owners and fell unconscious. Crow laughed and sealed the sword away. "That boy is so funny when it comes to passing out from touching a hunter's weapon."

"Ok well then, Sakura can you take Sasuke to his house and then you can go home." She nodded and pick upped Sasuke and started walking to Sasuke's home.

"Well then since your teammates are gone lets go this process is going to be long and dangerous." Dr. Crow, Naruto, Kakashi, and Hinata were walking to the Tower and not noticing a man with bandages covering his eye and arm. "Well it looks like the Crow is back, now to clip its wings." Then the figure disappeared in the shadows.

Under the Hokage's Tower

"Ok this place should be big enough now Naruto you set up the bonding and make sure you use the triple layer bonding ok." Naruto nods and goes to set up the bounding.

"Ok now since he's going to set up the bonding I'll explain the advantages and disadvantages, the advantages are you will be able to increase your speed, strength, reflexes, and your durability also it increases the power of your weapon and you will be the only one to use it. The disadvantages are that jutsu's are going to be a little hard to learn but will be stronger when you use them but the number one thing is that since your spirit is an unlimited amount of power it could burn out your body and since I'm going to have to teach you how to use it I must ask of you to never use a spiritual technique without your weapon in hand or on some place on your body. The reason is the weapon is a going to control the spiritual energy so you won't feel burned out the first you use it." Naruto came back with the ink and brushes all ready. "Dr. Crow if you don't mind can I get Hina-chan and you can get Kakashi-sensei?" Dr. Crow smiled and nodded and Naruto guided Hinata to the sealing room. "Ok Hina-chan you're going to have to strip please and this will tickle a little but please don't move."

25 minutes later

Naruto wiped the sweat off his brow. "Phew that was stress full now you might feel a tugging inside and when you feel it just relax and let it happen ok." Hinata nodded with a look of nervousness. Naruto smiled and started to make hand signs then finished and put one hand on Hinata's heart and the other her gloves and boots. He then dragged Hinata's spirit out half way and quickly cut the spirit and put it into the her gear. While this is all happening Hinata is screaming out in pain and about to pass out until her body starts to relax and she opens her eyes to see Naruto out of breath and quickly went to see if he is all right.

"Are you alright Naru-chan?"

He nodded, "Yes Hina-chan now we need to see if this worked." He tries to grab the gloves and boots but a pulse of chakra keeps him away.

"There we go the Lions Claws are all set to go and I'll teach you how to use them after Dr. Crow is done teaching you and Kakashi-sensei."

Dr. Crow and Kakashi came in with Kakashi wearing a katana that has a blue glow around it. "So you're also done well that's good anyway Hinata we will start training to use your spiritual energy tomorrow. Now you 2 can go but Naruto I got some info that concerns the SSS Fire Fox." Kakashi and Hinata left leaving Dr. Crow and Naruto alone. "Ok Naruto I got 2 things to say. 1st I got a new attachment for Fire Fox. 2nd is Fire Fox is a not sentential weapon." This left Naruto with his mouth wide open and couldn't believe what Dr. Crow said, Fire Fox is not a sentential what does he mean? "Uh Dr. Crow what do you mean." This caused Dr. Crow to grin. "I mean your weapon doesn't have a special ability that no other weapon has, but don't worry I found a special kind of metal called The Demons Bane which can only be used by the Jinchūriki of the **Nine Tailed Fox** because of how unstable it is but the problem is that I won't be able to get this metal because it is at Uzushiogakure in the Land of Whirlpools and since that is close to Wave Country I'll be going with you to go and get this new metal when you have a mission to Wave ok." Naruto nodded and started to walk out. "Oh and another thing is we will start practicing with the sniper while grinding ok." This left Naruto puzzled and wondering what Crow has planned for them.

"Now I think that's all and get a good night sleep." Crow disappeared and Naruto went home.

1 month later

"I see him in the alley way. Blossom, Duck he's corned in the alley way hurry up I might not be able to keep him in my line of sight."

"Shut up Naruto-baka we know what to do so stop ordering us around." The pink haired banshee then lunged for the cat and succeeded.

"I got it! Did you see that Sasuke-kun." She said to the emo duck butt with hearts in her eyes but he just ignored her.

"Good job you two now let's go report to the Hokage."

At the Tower

Team 7 busted in the mission room.

"Aright Jii-san is there a mission to Wave yet." Asked a Naruto who dodged a hit to the head from Sakura.

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto. "Yes there is Naruto and I'm allowing your team plus Dr. Crow to go and the second objective is to get the metal you need." He motioned for the client and out came an old drunk.

"So this is the team that is going to protect me huh, a kid with a ducks ass for hair, a girl with pink hair, and a decent kid with blond hair huh ok I'll take them."

Sasuke was mad like always, Sakura was going to hit the old man but was stopped by Kakashi, and Naruto was happy he was accepted by the client.

"My name is Tazuna the super bridge builder and we should go today."

Kakashi nodded at agreement. "Team get ready and meet up by the gates in 20 minutes okay."

They all nodded and rushed to get ready.

At Naruto's House

Naruto is packing his things then felt 2 arms around him and smiled. "So Hina-chan how was your first C-Rank mission." He asked then turned around to see the beautiful lavender eyed girl behind him.

"It was fun we beat up some bandits and got enough money to last us 3 hole months."

"Well that's fun and all but I need to get ready for my mission so just keep practicing on the spirit chains ok." Hinata then embraced Naruto and deeply kissed him then pulled back.

"You will get more when you come back."

Naruto nodded dumbly and rushed out of the house leaving a giggling Hinata.

At The Gates

Naruto just got there while Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were there already.

"Naruto-baka come on Kakashi -sensei said were going right when you come."

Team 7 starts to walk out of the gates, but Naruto looks back to see the village and hopes this mission goes smoothly.

End of Chapter

Next Chapter 6: 2 Crazy guys with Big Swords

And

Fire Fox Version 2.0

A/N Well as always give me reviews if you want and I need Hinata's special Attack soon, also don't forget about the lemon scene after the wave mission oh and if you want me to kill Zabuza then review otherwise he's going to stay alive. Oh and I Have a feeling that you guys want more Kyuubi well after the 1st fight with Zabuza he'll appear he's just going over some plans that he has for Naruto and a Certain masked man is going to appear not this chapter but probably around the chunin exams.

**Sage OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fox Inside, Friends Outside**

**Bold: Demons or Jutsu or Spiritual technique**

**Bold **_**Italic: demon talking**_

_Italic: thinking_

Chapter 6: 2 Crazy guys with Big Swords

And

The Dark Brother

A day later

Naruto is singing a tune (The tune Is Red Like Roses from RWBY)

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

_Black the beast descends from shadows._

_Yellow beauty burns gold._

He then disappeared surprising everyone besides Kakashi who heard a beeping from his ear phone

"Naruto where did you go." Kakashi then noticed the genjutsu over the puddle far away and then under stood why.

"That's why Kakashi-sensei, just tell Sasuke and Sakura I had to go to the bathroom and I'll make it." He then cut off the link.

"Kakashi-sensei were did Naruto-baka go."

"He just had to go to the bathroom and will be right back and told us to keep moving."

Sasuke just "Hn" and kept walking.

With Naruto

"Fire Fox is locked and loaded for sniping." Said the blond haired boy who got ready and aimed towards the puddles to whoever was hiding out.

He looked and saw his team about to move past the puddle.

"Kakashi-sensei get ready to move." He said into the ear piece and he saw a nod from Kakashi and took aim.

With Team 7

Team 7 passed the puddle than 2 people speed past them and rap chains around Kakashi and torn him apart leaving a stunned Sakura and an Uchiha who got ready for a fight when all of a sudden…

**BANG BANG!**

2 bullets zoomed past Sasuke and hit one person in the head killing him and the other in the shoulder slamming into a tree.

"Good, one is alive, nice shot Naruto," said Kakashi who surprised Sasuke and Sakura and what surprised them more was that Naruto hopped down a tree holding Fire Fox in sniper mode.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei so what do we do now since one of them are alive." He pointed Fire fox at the man who was shaking in fear.

"Please I'll tell you anything just don't hurt me."

Kakashi smiles at the man. "Don't worry I'm just going to drag you to the deepest parts of the forest and interrogate you." He then grabs the scruff of his shirt and drags him into the forest then 10 minutes later comes back smiling.

"Ok Tazuna-san what are you not telling us."

This makes the old man sweat a little. "What do you mean Kakashi-san they were just bandits right."

"No they weren't because I never heard of bandits knowing ninjutsu, now the info I got from him is that they were the Demon Brothers from the mist and were accomplices with Zabuza Momochi and his student."

This made Naruto very excited because he wanted to go against Zabuza in a fight.

"Um Kakashi-sensei since were going against strong ninja's and this is a C-Rank mission then we should head back and-"

She was cut from Naruto saying, "You can go Sakura but my mission is to protect Tazuna and I know that Kakashi-sensei agrees with me and same thing for Sasuke because he wants to test his strength right."

They both nodded and started walking leaving a stunned Sakura who then snapped out of it and chased her team.

Somewhere else

"Hey Itachi are we close to the brat because I want to fight someone strong soon." Said a blue looking fish man with a sword that is wrapped up and wearing a cloak that has red clouds on it.

"We are close Kisame, get ready to fight Naruto but be careful he might have gotten stronger then last time."

"Oh you worry too much Itachi, let's get going so we can get the Kyuubi faster."

Itachi nodded and they both start walking again towards their target.

With Team 7

Naruto was talking with Kakashi but then all of a sudden felt a big chill going up his spine which was noticed by Kakashi.

"Naruto are you okay or are you sick." He asked with a little worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just I got this feeling that were going to be in deep shit soon." Naruto's ears picked up and heard a bush move and threw a kunai towards it.

Sakura then checked over it and saw a little white bunny terrified. "Naruto-baka you almost killed this defenseless bunny!"

Naruto signed and was about to walk again when Kakashi pulled him down and yelled, "EVERYBODY DOWN!" A big sword was heading for Tazuna but missed thanks to Kakashi for the warning and a man that wearing a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and, Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-warmers.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi the Copy Cat Ninja and a little crew of Genin now just hand over the old man before-." He was cut off from big water shark coming to land and on top of the shark are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Ah fuck me damnit I hate it when I'm right." Naruto said more than annoyed.

"Well if this isn't a party then I don't know what it is."

"Kisame what are you doing here, this is my target and nobody else's"

"Cool your pants Zabuza, were here for the bond gaki that looks like he's annoyed with what just happened."

"Ok Kakashi you got Zabuza, I got Kisame, and that leaves…"

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs and charged his older brother and disappeared.

"Well We got that answered now," he looked at Kisame and scowled remembering that Dr. Crow said his Fire Fox is not powerful enough to go up against a sentinel sword like Kisame's. "Well looks like it's me and you shark man." Naruto pulled our Fire Fox in scythe mode.

"Well Zabuza how bout we team up for old times sake so you can get the old man and I can get the gaki."

"How about NO, I don't need your help so you and the gaki go fight some were else."

Naruto nodded at Kakashi who nodded back and Naruto rushed away.

"Oh look the gaki wants to play cat and mouse well better start playing my part." Kisame rushed toward were Naruto went.

"Well since that is done how about you and me fight Kakashi and show me the power of the sharigan and your new sword on your back is all about." Zabuza rushed at Kakashi with his sword drawn.

"Gladly Zabuza, it's time to show somebody my real power with this sword now." Kakashi drew Storm Fang and changed into its dog fang form which surprised Zabuza.

'_That's something I never seen before but my sword is still stronger.'_ Zabuza clashed with Kakashi making him step back from the weight of the sword.

'_Man how heavy is his sword God damn.'_ Kakashi pushed Zabuza back and slashed downward only to get countered and get elbowed in the chest knocking the wind out of Kakashi for a second. Kakashi gained his breath quickly and stabbed his sword in to the ground to charge up spiritual energy to his arms and legs.

"What is that?" Zabuza was looking at what Kakashi was doing very cautiously. "You could say that this is my second original attacks." Kakashi finished charging spiritual energy and swung his arms downward and his arms were covered in electrical energy that wasn't hurting him at all.

"**Spirit Technique: Lightning Armament" **Kakashi then gripped his sword and pulled it out of the ground and the spiritual energy was going into Storm Fang and surges of lighting was circling around him.

"Now that I'm fully charged lets go." He disappeared in a blue surge of lighting and appeared in front of Zabuza who was getting ready to block when Kakashi surged again and kicked Zabuza in the back sending him towards a tree but getting a kick to the jaw upwards at the last minute sending him in to the air which Kakashi surged again and slammed his foot downward sending Zabuza crashing into the ground.

"Are you done Zabuza because-" He stopped and noticed the mist and thought_ '__**Hidden Mist Jutsu'**_ and looked into the body sized crater and saw nothing there but started hearing a chuckle.

"Well aren't you surprising Kakashi, sending me around like a rag doll well no more, its time I show you what a Swordsman of the Mist can DO!" Kakashi saw behind him Zabuza and slashed at him but turned into water. _**'Water Clones'**_ Kakashi then lifted his eye headband and revealed his sharigan and focused spiritual energy into it saw an outline of chakra._ 'There you are now to quickly finish this off and go save my students.' _Kakashi charged his sword and it started surging lighting all around the blade and Kakashi yelled **"Lightning Scar!" **and swung the blade downwards and lightning was released tearing the ground apart and going towards Zabuza and shocking him. When the mist started to clear Zabuza had burn marks and twitched because of the electricity

Kakashi smiled then it vanished quickly when he saw Zabuza trying to get up.

"I'm not done-." He was cut off by three senbons striking his neck and 'killing' him.

A ninja who wore Kirigakure's normal shinobi outfit appeared and picked up Zabuza then disappeared.

"Well that answers that problem, now where are you Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi then rushed off into the forest to look for his student's.

With Sasuke and Itachi

"ITACHI I WILL KILL YOU TODAY." Sasuke did some hand signs and yelled "**Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"**

Itachi easily dodged it and rushed at Sasuke and grabbed him by the throat.

"Your weak Sasuke, you need more hatred." He then closed his eyes and opened them and said **"Tsukuyomi,"** and threw Sasuke into a tree but was caught by a teen with somewhat spiky black hair with a pink streak on the left hand side, and a spiky black ponytail running midway down his back. He has pink eyes and wears a dark green diagonally buttoned long-sleeved suit that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. He also wears light tan pants and black shoes.

"Treating your brother with such 'love' is so nice." The teen boy looks at Itachi and nodes then disappears with Sasuke.

Itachi signs, "So it's time to move uh, well better go and see if Kisame is alive." Itachi then walks off to see if Kisame is alive.

With Kisame and Naruto

Naruto stops moving and looks around to see if the area is clear and sees Kisame finally hear.

"So we gonna get this party started brat." He grips Samehada and gets ready to draw it.

"Sure thing fishy, just make sure you don't become sushi after this." Naruto pulls Fire Fox and transforms in to sniper mode.

"On Your Mark, Get Set, GO!" Naruto shot three bullets at Kisame but he dodged and made some hand signs, **"Water Style: Water Shark Bullet Jutsu,"** Kisame shot the jutsu at Naruto who slashed it with Fire Fox in scythe mode and charged Kisame and clashed with him then getting a kick from the stomach sending Naruto flying in to a tree. "Well you're good but, you can't beat me brat." He made some hand signs, **"Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave Jutsu,"** a huge wave of water was going towards Naruto who had his hands together in a prayer like fashion then opened his eyes and thrust his hands out and yelled**, "Spirit Technique: Flaming Fox Cannon"** a huge ball of fire was shot towards the wave and went right through the wave and Naruto used this chance and used Fire Fox to shoot himself through the hole before it closed. While this was happening Kisame watched in awe as his water jutsu was shot through with a technique that he did not know, _'this kid is going to be more trouble than I thought so I better hurry and finish this before he gets any ideas.'_ He stopped his jutsu and started doing a different set of hand signs** "Water Style: Four Shark Shower Jutsu,"** he slammed his palm on the remaining water around him and water sharks rose to the sky and aimed to rain on Naruto. Naruto saw this and pulled out Fire Fox and changed it into scythe mode and started twirling it at high speed and shot a couple rounds to make Fire Fox go fast and slowly pulled out but still leaving the spinning vortex in front of him and slashed downwards and yelling. **"Spirit Technique: Demon Wind Slash!"** The slash went right through the water sharks and hit Kisame. "Well kid it's been fun but your coming with us whether you like it or not." Kisame rushed Naruto who got into a defensive sword stance and they clashed but Naruto noticed his blade chipping and cracking. "It looks like your sword is done." Kisame pulled back and swung his hardest on Fire Foxes blade which cracked everywhere and broke then Kisame kicked a stunned Naruto in a tree.

"We'll look at this, isn't this interesting, the boy that could've beaten me is beaten… by me." Kisame was about to get Naruto when Naruto's seal started leaking black chakra and forming into a Naruto with black hair and darker whisker marks wearing the same thing that Naruto was wearing.

"Finally I'm free of that useless boy now time to claim my prize." The dark Naruto reached for Fire Fox when suddenly the Buster Sword stopped him from getting it.

"You will not claim that weapon… Menma." Dr. Crow got in to stance when Menma help up his hand.

"Wait Dr. Crow I just want to say something before I leave."

"What is it?" Crow asked in a tone that says 'hurry up and leave.'

"Tell Naruto that he has a 'brother' now." Menma then disappeared in black flames.

Kisame was tired of this, "Ok this is boring now are you going to give me the brat or am I going to have to kill you for him." Kisame was about to grab Samehada when Itachi finally arrived.

"What took you so long Itachi, did you get lost," he joked but got a glare from Itachi.

"No I'm just here to do something," he looked towards Dr. Crow who had a fusion between a rifle and a dark red colored traditional Japanese ninjatō that appeared out of nowhere. Crow understood the look and passed the weapon to Itachi who caught it and took off his Akatsuki robes.

"What are you doing Itachi?"

Itachi looked a Kisame and pulled the trigger and the sword shot out towards Kisame who was to surprised too dodge and got hit in the stomach, while that happened Itachi rushed to catch the mid air ninjatō and quickly stab the stunned fish man.

Kisame coughed up some blood, "Well it looks like this clone is done for so I'll let you borrow the Samehada until I get it back you red eyed bastard." Then the fish man's body was absorbed in to the earth and only left his sword and a ring.

"Thank you Itachi, I'll tell you the details of the plan later, but for now we need to hurry to were Kakashi and my team is so they can be briefed of the coming mission ahead.

Itachi nodded and put Naruto on his back and heard "Itachi-niisan I'm glad your back." At this Itachi smiled and followed Dr. Crow to get to his team.

End of Chapter

Next Chapter 7: The Hunters Rob a Bank

And

Fire Fox Gets an Upgrade

A/N Hey I'm sorry for everyone who is still readying the story because this was supposed to be out last weekend but my computer crashed and had to get it fixed and school is being a little bit of a bitch and screwing up my plans but I will try to get the next chapter up probably this coming weekend. Also I give you guys a little naming contest because I need one for Itachi's new weapon and if you got any suggestions or complaints then message me about them.

**Sage OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fox Inside, Friends Outside**

**Bold: Demons or Jutsu or Spiritual technique**

**Bold **_**Italic: demon talking**_

_Italic: thinking_

Chapter 7: The Hunters Rob a Bank

And

Fire Fox Gets an Upgrade

Itachi and Dr. Crow finally see his and Kakashi's team.

Kakashi sees Itachi and was going to attack him until he saw Naruto on his back passed out.

"What happen to Naruto Dr. Crow," Kakashi asked still eyeing Itachi.

"I'll tell you when we get to Wave, is everybody accounted for Jade," Dr. Crow asked Jade who still had Sasuke on his back.

"Yes Dr. Crow, Sakura was knocked out by Goldie, Sasuke is on my back out cold, and Naruto is on our new friends back."

"That's good, now how about we start moving to Wave because when we get there we got a lot of things to do."

Everybody nodded and got in the boat.

In Naruto's Mind

Naruto opened his eyes and saw his mind in ruins and saw the cage that held his best friend battered and dented but what made Naruto almost cry was **Kyuubi** injured and hurt.

"KYUUBI," Naruto hurried over to his friend.

"**I'm sorry kit, I tried to hold him back."**

Naruto was confused, "Who?"

"**Your darker half, you see when a jinchūriki tries to tame his bijū they have to confront their darkest desires and they have to defeat them in a certain way, but your darker half was too evil and power hungry.**

"Wait so that was the reason why I couldn't hear you in my head because you were trying to put the darkness out until I want to tame you."

**Kyuubi** nodded,** "That's right kid but since your darker half is gone your basically pure right now and another thing that dark you took was my summoning contract with you and you know I can't make another one so I think it's time you tame me but let me first heal myself and if you could please fix this place, I liked chasing wild animals."**

Naruto nodded with determination, "alright my fur friend I'll let you rest until you say go."

"**Also kit since this is a little late but I chose to do it when you were ready, my name is Kurama okay now don't tell anybody else."**

Naruto giggled, "Ok **Kurama** I'll see you later." Naruto then left his mindscape leaving **Kurama** there to heal.

"**That kid is going to be the strongest ninja hunter ever, you're welcome Minato and Kushina you should see your boy now."** After he said that he went to sleep.

Later that day

"Man finally we're here, I thought that boat ride was going to bore me to death," Goldie got off the boat with Sakura on her back still.

Tazuna got out of the boat, "Come on my daughter is probably worrying to death over me." He started walking towards a pretty good size house but still smaller than most of the houses around there.

The group followed Tazuna to the house until Tazuna knocked on the house and a woman in her 20s answered the door.

"Yes who is it?" She saw who knocked on her door and smiled.

"Father your home and you got a lot of strong ninja's, especial the man with jet black hair." She winked at Itachi who started blushing a little and turned away. She giggled at his reaction and opened the door for them.

"Come in and I'll show you the rooms were you can put the kids in." She guided them to the rooms and went back downstairs.

"Ok meeting down stairs now." Dr. Crow told everybody and they nodded.

When everybody except Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura meted Dr. Crow handed them a piece of paper that had info on his plan and why Itachi is with them.

"Now Tazuna, when did Gatō show up and has he done anything recently." Dr. Crow was in serious mode.

"He came around 7 months and during those seven months he has killed and stolen all of the Waves funds, he also killed my was to be son-in-law. The only thing that's stopping him is the bridge that I'm making to increase the village's economy and that's the reason why I'm targeted by him. He also hired a mercenary group called Renegade." This caused Dr. Crow, Jade, and Goldie to tense up.

Dr. Crow soon calmed down, "Ok hunters this is now a S Rank mission, objective is stop Renegade here." Jade and Goldie nodded then everybody started to hear footsteps going down stairs.

"Well it looks like the cavalry arrived and," Naruto paused and saw that Itachi was sitting with them and did something nobody except Dr. Crow and Goldie every expected. He rushed over and gave Itachi a big hug.

"I knew you were going to join, I just knew it."

Itachi patted Naruto on his back and released Naruto.

Kakashi stood up and asked, "Ok I need some answers, first is what do you mean this is a S-Rank Hunter mission."

Crow had a serious face, "Well the people that Gatō hired are people that stole most of our gun designs and we been going against them for a little while now, now there a criminal organization that protects corrupted politician's and mob bosses to get us off their back."

Kakashi nodded, "Ok that answers my first question, second is, why is Itachi Uchiha here and how does Naruto know him."

Naruto raised his hand, "I can answer that, you see when I told you that I went against Itachi I wasn't kidding but he offered to train me a little and I accepted. In exchange he would like to meet Dr. Crow. They met each other and Itachi wanted to get stronger to take someone down and Dr. Crow gladly accepted. Itachi and me trained together and taught each other but when Itachi got info on the Akatsuki he told me he's going to be spying on them for us and Konoha, now since we told him to stop spying he's joining us again."

Kakashi was stunned that Itachi Uchiha trained Naruto and was an undercover hunter spy but one thing was nagging him, "Itachi why did you kill your whole clan and left only Sasuke?"

Itachi signed, "So the council still hasn't told anyone yet." Kakashi had a confused look that amused Itachi a little. "After this is all over me and you will talk ok." Kakashi was still eyeing Itachi and nodded reluctantly.

"Ok, is that all Kakashi or is there one more question," Crow said in a annoyed voice because he want to hurry up.

"Just one," he looked at Naruto then back to Dr. Crow, "What are we going to do about Naruto's weapon?"

Dr. Crow's face grew a smile witch surprised everyone there, "Why do you think I was late." He then pulled out a silver brief case and opened it then turned it around to show 2 black submachine guns but they don't have a gun butt or a normal banana clip instead they have a rectangular clip that goes horizontal under the barrel and a sword blade on top of the guns. Naruto was looking at the weapons and was feeling excitement but also a feeling they were familiar and was about to cry but nobody except Dr. Crow caught it and he smiled.

"Naruto these are your new weapons." Dr. Crow picked up the guns and threw them to Naruto who caught them like he knew how to use them and he felt two people hugging him behind his back and just knew who they were. The weapons started glowing and both changed a different color, one gun turned in to a blue and yellow tiger and had The Flash with cross swords embedded in to it and the other weapon changed into red and black tiger and had Red Death with a spiral embedded in to it.

Naruto looked at the weapons and all most burst in to tears which again surprised everyone there except Dr. Crow who walked to Naruto and gave him a hug.

"**Kyuubi** gave me a small piece of their spirit and I had to wait till it grew to the bonding limit. The red and black is called Red Death and the blue and yellow is called The Flash." Naruto looked up to Dr. Crow with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, if you don't mind I need to go take care of something, I'll just get the mission paper." Naruto got up, got a mission paper and went outside.

Dr. Crow turned to Kakashi, "Does that answer your question Kakashi." Kakashi snapped out of his stun and nodded. Dr. Crow smiled, "that's good because Naruto, Goldie, and Jade will go to Gatō's mansion and recover the money and designs that he got from this place and Renegade then destroy his armory, while that is going on me and Itachi will go to Uzushiogakure to fix Fire Fox for Naruto, and Kakashi you will teach Sakura and Sasuke but don't tell Sasuke about Naruto and Itachi got it.

Kakashi nodded, then heard footsteps rushing down stairs and saw the 2 people he didn't want to see right now. Sakura and Sasuke were shocked that Itachi was here and Dr. Crow was also here.

"WHAT ARE DOING HERE ITACHI?" Sasuke was about to start doing hand signs until Goldie got up and hit Sasuke on the head.

"What do you think you're doing kid because if you're about to attack our newest member then take this outside." She grabbed Sasuke by his shirt, picked him up and went over to the door then threw him outside.

Sakura rushed at Goldie for hurting her Sasuke-kun but got the same treatment as Sasuke but a lot rougher.

"Pitiful, this is Otouto-san team man both of you should have at least grazed me but no your both clouded by something and if you want to get stronger then get focus on training to get stronger for yourself and not for killing someone." Sasuke glared at her then looked at Itachi and noticed he had a weapon that he never seen before. Sakura was about to burst into tears because she broke a nail and Sasuke wouldn't help her up.

Kakashi signed, "Ok team lets go train because I got something to tell you." He got up and started walking towards the forest.

"Um Kakashi-sensei, what about Naruto-baka he isn't here." She started feeling killer intent from Goldie and was about to pass out until Goldie stopped and walk towards her, "You will not make fun of my Otouto when he's better then both of you got that."

Sakura nodded and Sasuke just said, "Hn" and they both followed Kakashi into the forest.

Dr. Crow smiled at Itachi, "Well Itachi lets go fix Fire Fox for Naruto." Itachi nodded and got up with Dr. Crow and went towards the docks.

Goldie and Jade looked at each other and nodded and went to get ready for the assault.

With Naruto

Naruto is sitting in a meditation stance and had The Flash and Red Death right by his side. He heard something but stayed in his stance until he heard clapping and looked behind him to see Menma smiling at him.

"Hello 'brother' I see that Fire Fox is not with you so answer me this," he took a deep breath, "WERE IS FIRE FOX YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Naruto was still calm, "I do not know but I'm guessing it's with Dr. Crow right now on his way to Uzushiogakure to get repaired."

Menma's eyes widen when he heard this, "So you mean to tell me that my weapon is with someone who is on par with our bastard father!"

Naruto picked up the smg's and loaded them then pointed them at Menma, "Yes and I would recommend to get the hell out of here before I load a clip into you."

Menma signed and ran his hand through his hair, "Ok brother but I will get my weapon then the first thing I'm going to do is fuck the Hyūga bitch then kill her." Naruto shot a few rounds but it was too late, Menma already left and all Naruto could hear was his laughter.

Naruto lowered his guns, _'He will never hurt Hina-chan because he will have to kill me first'_ he got into his meditation stance then felt a pull in his mind and knew what was coming. He smirked and muttered, "Time to see if I'm ready uh, **Kurama**." He then passed out.

In Naruto's mindscape

Naruto appears in a green forest and in front of him is **Kurama** fully healed.

"Well it's time and I'm ready, so what do I have to do?" Naruto was excited that this was happening.

"**Okay first thing to do is you have to tame me." **At this Naruto's head tilted a little.

"Tame you? How am I going to do that?" Naruto said to the red fox.

**Kurama** chuckled, **"What you have to do is use your chakra to take mine. Now most of the time a bijuu does not agree to their host to taming them and attacks there host but, since me and you trust each other you don't have to fight me for my chakra so use you chakra to take mine."**

"Whoa! Okay then," Naruto uses his chakra to take **Kurama's** red chakra and pulls it into him and sees the red chakra around him.

**Kurama** smirked and put's his fist in front of Naruto,** "Now bump my fist so we can finish this and you can use my chakra to its full potential." **

Naruto was confused again, "Bump you fist?"

**Kurama **smacked his forehead and started mumbling about 'kids these days' and looked at Naruto again. **"You see when you met with Killer Bee that time you were in Kumo I met with the Eight Tails and when I asked him how Bee uses his chakra, he said that when they bump fist he and Bee trade a certain amount of chakra.**

Naruto's eye's had stars in them. "That's so cool, let's do this!" He then bumps fist with **Kurama** and feels happy then starts feeling the red chakra take shape of a nine tailed fox.

"WHOA this is amazing and I feel it like its part of me." **Kurama** was smiling that his friend was happy. **"Okay now that we got that done there are 3 major forms when using a bijuu's chakra. The 1****st**** form is called version 1 where bubble like chakra covers the body and increase your speed and power and also increases your battle senses. The 2****nd**** form is called version 2 and you basically take the shape of the bijuu in a humanoid form. Then the final form is the full bijuu transformation were you actual transform into the beast but I don't recommend it in your village unless you have to do it."**

Naruto nodded, "Understood **Kurama** no transforming in the village."

**Kurama** nodded, **"Good, also you might want to test my chakra with your weapons when you get back because you're focusing on how to control my chakra until you can get to version 2 with ease."**

Naruto transformed back to normal and nods, "Ok **Kurama**, I need to get to practicing now and will talk to you soon." Naruto then fades away.

Outside of Naruto mind

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were about walk into the plain when they saw Naruto surrounded by red bubbly chakra with 9 tails.

"Kakashi-sensei what's wrong with Naruto-baka and what's that red chakra?" Sakura started walking towards Naruto when Kakashi grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Don't disturb his meditating or he could see you as an enemy Sakura."

"Hn what does that dope have to meditate for it's not like he's talking to someone inside him right?" Sasuke told Kakashi.

Naruto then got up, "Man **Kurama's** chakra is so invigorating but I can't rely on it like the Uchiha rely on their eyes. I need to get stronger to protect my friends and family so I better start training." Naruto starts to gather up **Kurama's **chakra and 9 chakra tails cover Naruto and a black red sphere of chakra forms around Naruto and it grows to the size of the Hokage's Monument.

"W-w-what is that Kakashi-sensei?" asked a terrified Sakura.

"Hmm Naruto's transforming into him well this will look interesting."

Sakura looked scared, "What do you mean he's transforming."

Kakashi eye smiled at her, "I mean he's going to transform into the strongest creature that ever walked the ninja world since the time of the sage of the six paths."

Both Sasuke and Sakura went wide eyed at hearing this. "Do you mean the first ninja Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Yes Sakura and Sasuke don't even try to demand this power because it's bound to Naruto until life and it's also a curse."

Sasuke, "Hn" and went towards the giant sphere then the sphere opened and out came a red 9 tailed fox and roared in the air startling the citizens of Wave thinking there under attack but pushed it in the back of their mind when they didn't see fire or screams in the town meanwhile Sasuke is about to piss his pants while looking at the 9 tailed fox straight in the eye's.

"So you saw me transform, do I scare you Sasuke," he looked towards Sakura who was begging on her knees not to kill her. He smirked and laughed then started to scratch behind his head, "Man I never knew that transforming into the fox is this fun," he saw Kakashi was there to, "Oh hi Kakashi-sensei I didn't mean to scare Sakura and Sasuke.

Kakashi gave Naruto a eye smile, "It's okay Naruto and it's good that you can control his chakra now."

"Thanks, I better transform back to normal since this is my first time." The 9 tails covered him again and turned in to a sphere then it started shrinking back to normal. When the sphere was back to normal size, it dissipated and Naruto dropped to the ground huffing and puffing until he could breathe normal again then got up to see his team coming towards him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt and brought him to his level, "Dope I demand you give me that power that is from the Sage of Six Paths NOW!"

Naruto frowned at that demand and was about to saw something until Jade appeared and separated the 2 genin.

"We don't want you to kill him Naruto and remember we have something to do today." Jade started walking away towards Tazuna's house

Naruto's eyes widen, "OH SHIT GOLDIE IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Naruto started running towards the house leaving a mad Sasuke, a puzzling Sakura, and a smiling Kakashi.

"Well we better go train, Naruto will catch up later." Kakashi started walking towards were his 2 students were going to train and his students followed.

At Night in front of a mansion that has a big G on the wall surrounding it

Naruto, Jade, and Goldie were suited up in there hunter assault gear, an undershirt of their choice and a black flak jacket that had their ammo and med kits stored. Their shorts were black cargo shorts with more ammo stored with a pair of black combat boots. Naruto and Jade had their weapons ready but Goldie was getting out an AR-15 that had her favorite colors yellow and bright orange on it in a tiger like fashion.

This surprised Jade and Naruto that Goldie, the person who uses her fist to fight is using a gun.

Goldie saw the look they were giving her and she smiled, "What, do you think a mission against Renegade who are made of ex hunters who didn't make it at Beacon are going to fight fair, HELL NO!"

The 2 boys gave a grin towards Goldie and nodded.

"Okay the plan is simple cause a big distraction, get in and we split up to get our objective: mine is money, Jade is weapon designs, and Goldie is supplies and weapons to get destroyed. Remember to have your headset on at all times during mission." Goldie and Jade nodded.

Naruto smiled and looked towards the gate and smiled, "Let's Raise Hell shall we." Naruto was instantly covered in red chakra and a sphere was made then it grew and a red haired claw shot out of it and smashed the front gate and a full nine tailed fox roared in the sky and sent a **Bijuudama **towards their tanks and artillery instantly destroying them.

While Naruto was distracting the main forces, Goldie and Jade sneaked in the front and took out the guards that stayed at their post. After about 5 minutes the screams and orders stopped and Naruto sneaked in from the same way.

"Okay there forces are scattered and there caring for the injured so let's go while there not focusing on the objective all right." They nodded and separated with Naruto going straight and Jade getting the right corridor and Goldie going to the left corridor.

With Naruto

"_Man I'm a little tired after that use of the full transformation."_ Naruto thought while running down the corridor but saw Renegade troops holding their position and about to shoot but Naruto dived for cover and started firing back killing the gunner which surprised that there commanding officer just died. Naruto used this chance to rush them and he killed the remaining troops and reloaded his smg's then kept on moving and saw some stairs that lead down and he took them.

"This is Naruto reporting in are either of you close to your objective."

"I found the designs and have gathered them."

Naruto smiled with that answer, "Good Jade, Goldie what about you?"

"I'm having some trouble, they have a group that is on MG's and I can't get a shot on them," Goldie replied then her link cut off.

Naruto's smile disappeared, "Jade you go help Goldie with those MG's got it."

"Got it Naruto," Jade replied and got off the link

Naruto got of the link and saw a vault.

"Well this must be the vault," Naruto said and got explosives and attached them to the vault then got away from the explosives and pulled the trigger.

**BOOM**

Naruto looked at the vault and saw the door was blown off and he saw more money than he has seen in his life.

He started collecting the money and in about 5 minutes later he gathered all the money in the vault but saw something he wished he didn't behind him.

He saw a team of HK (Hunter Killer) Androids surrounding him and behind them is a Heavy HK Androids.

"Well shit," Naruto sighs and makes a Shadow Clone to go ahead of him and makes sure the money stays safe.

After the clone was gone he looked at the HK Androids and changes Red Death and The Flash into sword mode.

"I hope you can make this a little fun for me." Naruto charges them and slashed through 2 of the HK Androids and dodges the swings and stab's the HK Androids throw. He leaps in the air and changes forms again and spins while taking out some of the HK Roids that didn't leap for cover. Naruto lands and sees HK Roids still standing and they all charge at him. _'Where are all these Roids coming from?'_ Naruto thought while dodging all the slashes and jumps in the air and charges spiritual energy then slams his palms on the ground making a small shockwave that pushes the Roids back and Naruto uses this chance to gather spiritual energy to his legs and arms. **"Spirit Technique: Fire Armament,"** Naruto's legs and arms lit on fire and when he gripped his twin swords, Red Death had blood red neon light and The Flash had a bright yellow neon light and charged at the remaining HK Roids and all could be seen was a fire trail and the neon light off the swords. After Naruto finished off the remaining HK Roids, the heavy started to transform in to a creature that couldn't see but was as big as Naruto and had a hunch back (imagine the Berserker from Gears of War but a little mechanized). Naruto went to attack it but the Heavy was faster and it slammed in to Naruto sending him down the hallway.

Naruto spit out some blood and looked at the Heavy roaming around aimlessly, _'So it can only hear and feel not see so that means I have to be quiet.'_ As soon Naruto started walking slowly the Heavy turned to him fast and was about to get ready to charge.

Naruto sighed, "Ah fuck me."

As soon as the Heavy heard that, it charged at Naruto who was running for his dear life.

"GOLDIE, JADE WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Naruto yelled into the headset.

"Were out Naruto were just waiting for you." Jade said into the link.

"GET OUT OF THERE I'll MEET YOU AT TAZUNA'S GOT IT!"

"Got it Naruto see you at Tazuna's house." Jade cut off the link.

"Ok now I hope those two didn't destroy everything!" Naruto saw a bike that has all the money and the clone waiting there and praised Kami for this.

Naruto looked behind and saw the Heavy far away but was catching up fast, "Okay I only got 1 shot at this!" Naruto canceled the clone and channeled spiritual energy into his legs and when he was close to the bike he started the engine and kicked it in the back with his spiritual energy legs and launched it towards the exit he will make while he was launched towards the Heavy and channeled all the spiritual energy he could handle in his leg. He and the Heavy met up close and smirked, "GOODBYE METAL HEAD!" He kicked the Heavy who was launched backwards and Naruto caught up with the bike and got on it to get the hell out of there.

"I'm almost out of here and-." He was cut off because a missile flew right past him. He looked behind him and saw the heavy shooting a missile launcher.

Naruto's eyes widened and turned to the front of the bike and saw he was about to ramp off.

"Well shit here goes nothing," Naruto revs of the engine and goes faster then hits the ramp and shoots off and looks behind him to see the Heavy using its newly acquired boosters and launching out of the base to.

"OH COME WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME OF ALL PEOPLE!" Naruto then sees a glint of metal and feels a pull. He relaxes and a folded up weapon shoots upward and instantly transforms into a scythe that has half of a 9 fox tails on the blade. Naruto senses the weapon and smiles then whispers, "The fox has returned," he grabs Fire Fox and notices a note that says 'try combing the twins with the fox and you will see the power that rocks.' Naruto instantly understands and draws the Red Death and The Flash then all three weapons glowed and broke in pieces and combine to make a sword that had the twin blades as a cover for the handle that had gun trigger inside (Like a key blade handle from Kingdom Hearts), the scythe blade was split in 2 and had the sniper barrel between it. The twin blades had neon lights that outlined Minato in yellow and Kushina in red, the blade had outlined **Kurama** in a neon light orange.

Naruto looked at the blade that was made and grabbed it then pointed the sword down and pulled the trigger to launch himself towards the Heavy and got ready to finish this chase.

"NOW YOUR FUCKED METAL HEAD,** SPIRIT TECHNIQUE: RISING FIRE FOX SLASH!**" The blade was lit on fire but the color of orange and slashed downward on the Heavy who was sliced in two cleanly and exploded making the tired ninja pass out and falling until Dr. Crow came and saved Naruto. He looked at the boy who was quietly sleeping and smiled at him.

"You are so telling me what went wrong mister after you get a good night's sleep."

End of Chapter

Next Chapter: Tying up Loose ends

And

Returning to the leaf

A/N: Just review and that's it


End file.
